Blue Moon Rising
by KortyCub11
Summary: Four years after the events of Breaking Dawn and once again the hidden world of vampires is under threat. The Romanians have declared war on the Volturi; but which side should win? Two vampires seek out the Cullens for safety but is anywhere safe now?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I first want to say that this fan-fiction has been written as a sequel to the last book in the Twilight series. That means that I have not changed anything important to the main characters. I have added my own characters to the mix (Helena and Alina) and in this I ask that any readers please be patient particularly with their gifts (yes they are both gifted…I couldn't resist!) all important facts do get explained eventually. Please bear with me, and keep reading!!! Thanks everyone!!

**KEEPING UP THE PRETENSES (Alina) **

I had never thought that I could track a person by their perspective, let alone SIX peoples.

"Are you certain this is the right school?" Leenie asked again, gripping the steering wheel tightly; always on some kind of edge. Ever since my birth, she has been with me; my mentor, my protector...my family.  
Even so, I had to suppress a sigh. My problem was that I could understand her completely. Right now, she was feeling a terrible mix of frustration and protective anger... and love, always love. And she wouldn't feel better until we found the family, had a roof over our heads and love surrounding us. Not for her own benefit, but for mine. And the longer it took to track these people down, the more exasperated she became.

"There are six similar perspectives in there," I said gently, "I'm fairly certain this is it."

"Fairly certain could still be wrong," she countered.  
I grinned.

"That's why we smell them out," I replied, "They'll stand out easily anyway,"  
Leenie grinned back, finally relaxing a tiny bit.

"Hey, get excited!" I said, shoving her arm a little, "Welcome back to High-school! How many times have you attended now?" I asked, getting out of the car with a swift, lithe movement.

"Too many to care!" she replied, hopping out as well, and locking the doors.

"Let me be excited then," I said, smiling, "technically, I'm going to be the first four year old to attend high-school. I'd like to have fun while I'm at it,"

Leenie was sixteen years old when she was turned into a vampire, over two hundred years ago. And for almost all that time, she lived as most others do; as a wandering nomad, never staying in one place for too long.  
That is, until she found me.  
It's not everyday you find a baby crawling around the forest with a rabbit in its mouth.

"Hey, Ali, stop daydreaming!" Leenie muttered, as we stood in line at the cafeteria. I blinked and looked around. Half the day had already sped by us, and I hadn't even realized.  
Daydreaming was a great method I used to keep me sane; hearing and feeling voices and attitudes constantly can make you lose yourself.  
Suddenly, I pricked as a certain smell wafted towards us, blown by the air conditioning in an almost beckoning gesture.

"They're here!" I gasped in surprise.  
Leenie snickered.

"Just what I was trying to tell you," She muttered. I quickly turned around to look for them.

"Stop being so obvious, will you Ali?"  
I smiled shyly. Leenie was trying to sound forceful, but I knew inside she was grinning.  
"Well," Leenie muttered, "Should we go introduce ourselves?"  
I grinned, leading the way.  
They were all sitting together; perhaps the biggest vampire family in existence; except for maybe the Volturi. This was going to be interesting. They were all there.  
I started to get a little excited. I knew one of them...was exactly like me.  
Leenie and I stopped in front of their table. I grinned a little shyly at the expressions on their faces.  
It was they who spoke first.  
"Can we help you?"  
"May we join you?" Leenie asked, stepping forward, ever so slightly taking a protective stance in front of me. A tall guy with dark brown hair looked at us, in what seemed a cruel but defensive way.  
"You won't find any action here," he sneered at Leenie, "But go down Baker's street-great specimens down that way."  
I knew what was coming next. Leenie's eyes flashed the violet colour they only went when she was angry, but we had a purpose and she wouldn't forget it…at least, not while I was still in danger.  
"You should keep a better control over your pet," she said calmly, looking at the blonde haired girl, before she pushed her way onto the seat.  
Taking her lead, I sat down smoothly next to one of the girls. She had long, flowing, curly hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.  
"You must be Renesmee," I said with a smile, "My name is Alina, but most people call me Ali,"  
She grinned.  
"Well, most people call me Nessie, so I guess we're even," she replied, already at ease.  
"Me and you are the same you know," I said a little excitedly, not caring about Leenie's reaction or even the reaction of anyone else at the table.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, before comprehension dawned on her face. They could finally smell us. "Are you a half as well?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, though I'm a bit younger than you, I think," I said eagerly.  
"Ali!" Leenie muttered, getting annoyed at me. I looked over at her in surprise, still oblivious to everyone else.  
"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves to everyone else?" she suggested, placing a restraining hand on my shoulder.  
"Why should we? Edward's already picking our brains," I replied.  
"Not while I'm around," muttered Leenie, it was then that I noticed she had projected her 'repellant' protection over me. I smiled again, but, suddenly it felt as though I were being hit with a wrecking ball of attitudes. I saw what everyone was feeling. She could never repel that.  
"Oh," I gasped.  
I looked around the table at each of them, recognition and understanding clicking into place in my mind. I looked at Edward last of all.  
"We are not threats to you;" I said gently, "I didn't mean to surprise any of you in any of the ways your thinking."  
"Now is hardly the best time for any of this." Edward agreed.  
"Please," Leenie pleaded softly, "We came all this way to find you. The Cullen family is our best hope for protection."  
"Protection; protection from what?" asked the guy that had angered Leenie earlier.  
"Perhaps, we should find a quieter place to speak," she said softly, mysteriously.  
"Yeah, let's take the day off school!" I said in excitement.  
I blushed when Leenie looked at me.  
"You haven't even started yet and already you wanna ditch?" she whispered quietly, so only I could hear...


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS (Helena) **

I kept a firm grip on Ali's hand while we ran through the forest, towards what I assumed would be the Cullen's favourite hunting spot. I smiled inwardly at her innocent laughter. Ali had always loved running. I was glad that she did not fully understand the gravity of the situation. If the Cullen's refused to offer us protection, we would be forced to run. Travelling from place to place was fine for me; I'd been doing it for over 200 years, before Ali came along. But she needed stability. She deserved stability. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we arrived. Ali looked around her in amazement. I had to admit it was beautiful. A ledge jutted out from the mountain, providing a comfortable and shaded area in which we could sit and admire the beauty of the view before us. But I was not here to admire the scenery.  
"It's pretty isn't it Leenie?" whispered Ali in awe.  
"It's my favourite spot," said Bella. Ali looked at Bella strangely.  
"Leenie she's like you! But different; I can't read her at all!" she exclaimed in shock.  
"Don't worry. Neither can Edward," Bella said, smiling. Ali's smile brightened. I could tell she liked her.  
"So what did you want?" asked the idiot from the cafeteria, just as another man arrived. I assumed this was Carlisle.  
"Emmett, don't be rude," he reprimanded. He turned to me.  
"Now excuse my rudeness, but who are you?"  
"My name is Helena. This is my little sister Alina. Tanya told us we would be safe with you." I answered clearly. The look of shock on his face was unmistakable.  
"Tanya never said anything about you. When did you join her family?"  
"Oh when I was a baby. That's four years ago now!" Ali chirped happily.  
"Four years? Why hasn't she mentioned you?" asked Edward.  
"When's the last time you spoke with her?" I retorted.  
Edward grinned.  
"About four years ago," came his reply. I nodded, I would have grinned back, but I was still on guard.  
"So she is half vampire?" asked Bella. I nodded, and Ali laughed.  
"Isn't it great?" she said with a smile. I restrained my smile once again.  
"We need a home and the Cullen family has the reputation of being...vegetarians," I said, struggling to find the right word. Carlisle smiled slightly, but there was more he needed to know.  
"Tanya, well, she can no longer provide a home for us."  
Ali's smile fell. She had loved Tanya, almost like a grandmother.  
"Why not?" asked Rosalie. She really was quite sweet underneath all that make up.  
"Ali, go play," She hesitated.  
"She's not exactly a child," said Emmett, rolling his eyes.  
I clenched my fist, determined to ignore him.  
"Now," I said more forcefully. Ali looked at me but she knew I always had my reasons, so without a word, she grabbed Renesmee's hand and they ran off to play. "Not TOO far," I called out immediately. Ali rolled her eyes playfully. Once she was out of earshot I turned back to Carlisle.  
"Tanya has decided to join the war."  
Carlisle looked surprised.  
"What war?"  
Now it was my turn to be surprised.  
"Word hasn't reached you yet?" I asked.  
A few of them glanced around, mainly at Alice, but they still remained silent. That was all the reply I needed. Taking a deep breath, I began.  
"Tanya told me about the last time you asked for her assistance. The Volturi were on their way to destroy you all because of Edward and Bella's daughter. Two vampires joined your group of witnesses; they were from Romania."  
"Vladimir and Stefan," Carlisle interjected, shocked.  
I nodded before continuing.  
"Apparently your showdown gave them the inspiration they needed for their ultimate goal; to challenge the Volturi and definitively wipe them out for good.  
"They're dangerous and they're desperate. They are gathering more and more creatures to their armies each day. But it is still not enough. Their eventual plan is to bring back..." I paused. This was the most sickening part.  
"Bring back what?" asked Emmett. The first serious and inoffensive question he'd made that day.  
"They want to bring back the immortal children." I answered.  
The gasps and looks of outrage were only to be expected. "Tanya, Kate and Garrett they all left about three weeks ago. They're looking for the Romanians."  
Edward nodded in understanding.  
"For Irina," he muttered and I nodded.  
"Revenge has been burning its way through Tanya and Kate equally. In this, they see their chance to get back at the Volturi," Carlisle agreed his face somber in understanding.  
"I had to take Ali some place safe. She's too young to be wrapped up in all this. From your reputation, I judged that wherever you were, it would be the best place possible for her." I added, saying only what was necessary. Edward would be unable to get through me so in that regard we were safe..... Carlisle looked over at his family; staring at each of them, lost in silent communication. Finally he looked back at me.  
"Ours is such a big family," he began, "We're bound to stand out by adding two more."  
"Then make it one more," I suggested, jumping ahead of him, "I can go back to living as a nomad, I lived that way easily for over 200 years. Believe me, it's my first option if this doesn't work out. But...I can't do that to Alina, subject her to that way of life. She's still just a child."  
"Renesmee is hardly a child now," Edward pointed out, interrupting me, "why is Alina's progress comparatively slower?"  
"It only seems slower, believe me," I explained, getting annoyed with all this talking, "her behaviour is of her own choosing. It's a combination of how much she has seen of the world for herself, and what she has seen through the eyes of anyone else. You have no idea how strongly affected she is by people. As it is, she sees you and already agrees with what each of you believes to be right, Soon, she's gonna try to make each of you happy by molding herself based on what she sees. She barely has any sense of the person she is; of her own self."  
I took a moment to calm myself; this was getting frustrating. It always gets this way when I tried to help people understand and sympathize with Alina's situation. She could sympathize with anyone; they could at least afford her the same courtesy.  
"She is gifted," Edward muttered. It was not a question.  
I nodded.  
"Quite powerful too," I said, leaving a subtle message; he's getting no details from me.  
"As are you," he continued, "the fact I can't hear you is testament to that,"  
"That is neither here nor..." I began when suddenly there was a terrific crack and one of the huge oak trees was knocked to the ground; there was also a huge peal of high pitched laughter.  
"Alina," I yelled, ignoring everyone else and running toward the now dead tree.  
"Alina, come here now!" I screamed.  
"Hi Leenie,"  
I whirled around to see her running toward me, flanked by Renesmee and the most enormous werewolf I had ever seen; and she had the biggest smile on her face like everything was great.  
"Ali, which one of you is responsible for tearing half the forest down?" I asked, struggling to stay calm.  
"Leenie it wasn't my fault honestly!" she replied, grabbing my hands in excitement, "me and Ness were playing like you told us, we were trying to see who could bring down the biggest buck; she wanted to go after the mountain lions who live over the ridge but I said that would be too far out, and then Jacob joined us,"  
"Jacob- I'm assuming that's the mongrel?" I asked, glaring over her shoulder angrily at the beast. Tanya had warned me the Cullen's were different, I didn't realize exactly how big an understatement that was.  
"He's a friend Leenie, I promise you, aside from the smell he's a good guy," Ali said, still trying to appease me, "anyway he wanted to join in the challenge so he phased and me and Ness paired up against him and while we were running we knocked him out of the way and he crashed into the tree that's dead now."  
I paused for a moment in surprise.  
"You two, managed to knock a werewolf over?" I asked, disbelieving.  
"Well, it helped that he tripped over at the same time," Ali added with a shrug.  
I sighed.  
"So, Leenie do we get to stay with them?" Ali asked looking at me all excited as if she knew the answer would work in her favour. In a way it did.  
"Ali there are 8 vampires, one half breed in this coven plus who knows how many animals," I began, "They stand out too much all ready. It's too much adding two more to the mix."  
Ali's smile faded and she lowered her head, understanding. And then it snapped up and suddenly I knew she was reading me.  
"Why are you detaching?" she asked, "everything about you is detaching, why?"  
"It won't be as noticeable adding one more compared to both of us," I explained, trying to be gentle about it.  
"Then we won't go with them," Ali suggested, "We'll both go nomad; you've done it,"  
"Yes I've done it so I know what it's like and it's no life for you," I replied a little harshly, "No you can stay with the Cullen's and I promise you I'll always be nearby and we can always hunt together," I added, now it was my turn to try and appease her. I could see how well it was working too.  
"That is not good enough!" she said angrily, she was beginning to shake with the intensity of her anger.  
"You promised me Leenie. You said wherever we would go, we would always be together. Just like Tanya and Kate, we're sisters and cannot be separated you promised me that. You promised me you would never leave!" she screamed, gripping my arms as tight as she could.  
"Ali!" I yelled back, "I am not breaking my promise. But like it or not you are staying with the Cullen's! Above everything else I also promised that I would do what was best for you!"  
I couldn't look at her face; everything I was doing went against everything in me, against the grain, against everything I had. But it had to be done, and I had promised myself that I would do anything to ensure that Ali was safe. My child...  
Stubbornly, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the cave where all the Cullen's were still gathered; Renesmee and the dog had joined them at some point during our argument. No matter. She did not fight me as I pulled her long but she did drag herself behind me, tugging against my grip.  
When we reached the cave entrance I looked over at Carlisle and all his family; each of them had a different expression on their faces.  
"Protect her," I said savagely, "that is all I ask,"  
And with that, before she even realized what I was doing I threw Alina directly at Carlisle, turned and ran as though my life depended on it...


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE PROMISED...AND I'M HOLDING HER TO IT**

"LEENIE!" I screamed, tugging against Carlisle in vain; why did vampires have to be so unrealistically strong? There was no real need for superhuman strength.  
"YOU PROMISED!" I screeched; it didn't matter if she could hear me speaking at a normal level; I was gonna burn this reminder into her head.  
Why was she doing this? It wasn't necessary; something was wrong I knew it, but that doesn't mean you separate families because of it! I knew that was part of why Tanya and the others left; they all had to go because they could not bear to be separated; and then Leenie goes ahead and dumps me on the crazy family.  
Without thinking, I leaned into Carlisle and began to cry. I knew it was childish and something you grow out of, no matter how fast you grow but right now I didn't care.  
And even while I sobbed, I could feel the way everyone was feeling; and not a lot of it was really very good.  
Carefully, Carlisle lifted me into his arms, and led the way back to their home through the gathering dark of the forest. I didn't bother to look up; I was too busy trying to stop the tears. I barely even moved when he set me down on the couch. Instantly one of the women sat down and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Don't cry my dear," she whispered softly, stroking my hair; it felt oddly nice.  
I sniffled. I couldn't help it; she was too sweet. Cheered a little, I wiped my face dry and finally looked at everyone, feeling isolated and surrounded at the same time. And it never did help that I could understand each of them instantly.  
"I'm sorry my sister dumped me on you," I muttered, glancing at the big muscled guy in the corner in particular; those were his words to match his feelings.  
I looked over at the one who carried me in here.  
"I'm sorry if life becomes a little more difficult for you," I said to him, knowing they were concerns he would never voice.  
My eyes flickered to the bronze haired vampire standing behind the one named Bella.  
"I'm sorry everybody; Leenie's just trying to protect me and she thinks I'm safest with you." I muttered, my voice sounded hollow and dead in my own ears.  
"How are you doing that?" one of the boys asked. I ignored him and looked at the girls sitting around me; the radiantly beautiful blonde, the tiny girl leaning over the couch above me, the gentle pretty one holding me, Bella, her long curls shrouding her face, her hand on mine and Renesmee grinning at me slightly; it was a little crooked but I could see she was trying to cheer me up.  
I grinned a little in response, "At least the girls like me," I muttered, getting a chuckle out of them.  
"Alina," Carlisle's gentle voice sounded so enlightening; as though anything he said could brighten a day. I looked over at him, and found he was kneeling in front of me now.  
"I am more than happy to welcome you into the family, "he began gently, "and we were going to accept your sister as well, before she ran off like she did. Why did she act that way?"  
"It's not like she can read minds," I pointed out, leaning into the lady with her arm around me.  
"What's your name?" I asked, looking up at her.  
She smiled, creating dimples in her cheeks.  
"You can call me Esme my dear," she said, "We forgot to introduce ourselves it appears. That's Rosalie, that's Alice behind you, you know Bella and Renesmee, Edward is behind Bella, the big one is Emmett and the last one is Jasper."  
I smiled back at her; everything about her was very bright and happy. She had a lot of love to give.  
"Alina," Carlisle caught my attention again. I looked back at him, trying to be polite.  
"What made her think we could protect you?" he asked.  
"Are you saying you can't?" I asked him in response. Before he could reply I spoke first.  
"It's not really about protection; she handles that part easy. She doesn't want me to be without the 'benefits of a home'. Otherwise she would have let me go nomad with her."  
"She's a shield isn't she?" Edward asked eagerly.  
I felt the change in the room when he said that word; a sense of awe followed it.  
"Yes," I replied carefully. Something about Edward was very off; I knew he was a good guy, perhaps better than he even believed, but there was nothing good about the way he was feeling right now. As far as he was concerned, I was a possible threat to the family.  
"I wish I didn't have to frustrate you," I said, staring at him intently, "but you're not allowed inside my head. She will never permit that,"  
He blanched a little in shock. A regular human would have missed it due to his quick recovery but we are quicker than the average humans.  
"Another shield…" he mused. There was an edge to his tone; curiosity mingled with frustration; and awe. The way he always felt about a shield, I reasoned.  
Looking over at Carlisle, I said, "I want my sister back."  
He nodded.  
"Carlisle," Jasper muttered. I looked over at him and instantly I knew he was uncomfortable; he felt as though everyone just became moving targets.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, "I'm not dangerous, or a threat to you. I couldn't even fight you; Leenie wouldn't teach me. Why are you so…cautious?"  
"It works out better for us…with them, instead of without them," Alice said, speaking to Jasper. I looked up at her, standing over the couch; protectively?  
"You're very…ambivalent about that," I murmured, of that I was certain.  
"But you are very organized about being…ambivalent." I finished…smiling a little at how strange it sounded.  
She grinned back at me.  
"And I've got great fashion sense," she replied, smiling down at me and stroking my braid. I liked that.  
"Personally I think this family is big enough already," Emmett said loudly, "I mean how are we going to explain this? And cover up any holes?"  
It seemed as though no one had an answer suitable enough. And then, Renesmee spoke.  
"We could say she's one of Jacob's cousins," She suggested, "Ali looks like any of them enough to be related."  
"But Leenie will be back by then, and she doesn't like werewolves," I pointed out.  
I looked over at Carlisle.  
"You will help me get her back, won't you?" I asked him, "She's my family."  
He nodded and I smiled back at him, grateful. Leenie was not getting away with this if I had anything to say about it; she made a promise and she always said that her word was her law. And nobody should ever break the law.  
I looked over at Renesmee, Bella and Edward who were now deep in discussion over how they were going to explain the reason for my arrival in the family; and eventually the same for Leenie, I reasoned. This is something they were all used to doing and very proficient at; creating stories for their lives. Every vampire I know was good at it.  
Suddenly I felt someone settle their eyes on me; it was Emmett, the big one. His gaze kept flicking back and forth between me and Rosalie.  
I looked over at her, and smiled; she had a ponderous expression on her face.  
"Are you considering adopting me?" I asked her, quietly.  
Rosalie seemed a little surprised and I wondered whether I had interpreted what she was feeling correctly or not.  
She looked at the rest of the family before answering.  
"Well, your features…you look like you could pass off as being related to Emmett," she explained, focusing her attention on me.  
"I was thinking, since Emmett and I just got remarried, we could use the same story Edward and Bella started with…with Charlie meeting Renesmee," she continued when Emmett broke in.  
"Thing is…I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad!" he said, with such a pathetic look that I couldn't help it.  
What had started as a giggle, continued into genuine laughter and Rose glanced at her partner in slight dismay.  
"You've been around 50 years or so, and you don't think you're ready for fatherhood?" I asked, with a smirk, "You're old enough to be a grandpa!"  
"Carlisle didn't go Gramps until he was well over 300!" he declared, grinning back at me, "I see no need to rush."  
"But Rosalie wants to," I argued, and again Rosalie glanced at me in surprise; not that I blamed her. I wasn't always this vocal about other people's opinions. It was bound to be scaring everybody by now.  
"And…I guess for the sake of reasoning, if you guys are going to adopt me and eventually Leenie, we had better do it the proper way," I finished, smiling at Rosalie slightly.  
She smiled back, and I found that I liked her smile. Releasing Esme's hold on me, I shuffled closer to Rosalie and put my head on her shoulder.  
"But then what about you're Helena?" Edward asked.  
"She could pass off as Carlisle's sister," I muttered, stifling a yawn. Gently, Rosalie let me lie down with my head in her lap, and she began to play with my braid which I liked.  
"Tonight, will you find my sister?" I breathed to Carlisle.  
He smiled slightly, and nodded.  
"Do you know where she'd be?" he asked.  
I chuckled a little.  
"She'd be patrolling the perimeter around here," I murmured, "She can't go too far away; she's not that good at projecting."  
And I drifted into sleep without catching Carlisle's reply. Rosalie hummed lullabies to me, and my dreams began in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**AND HERE I THOUGHT JEALOUSY WAS BENEATH ME**

Living as a nomad was something I had chosen. 200 years ago, when I realized what I had become, it was understood then that I'd have to leave everything behind. Everything and everyone I'd loved. Well and so, I had done it again.  
I sighed, leaping into the nearest tree and taking a suitable position within its branches. I could see their house from here, which suited me perfectly. Hopefully by now, Ali's natural magnetism had drawn them all to her. Hopefully, they'd be willing to fight to protect her. They have their own shield, so Ali will be just fine.  
Suddenly something caught my eye.  
"Damn Ali," I muttered, looking at the three figures running in different directions from the house. Three guesses what they were up to; who they were looking for.  
And one of them was headed in my direction; that just made this even better.  
I waited until he was close enough and then flung myself off the branch to land in his path.  
"Hi there," I greeted, as he slammed to a halt. It was Jasper.  
Before he could respond I repelled him; not too hard, but enough to throw him back a few yards, which always felt satisfying. His landing caught the attention of the other two, and suddenly Edward and Emmett appeared at either side of their brother.  
"I thought you guys were supposed to be busy welcoming Alina into your family," I said, ignoring their surprise.  
"Well, she sent us out to get you," Jasper said, now standing.  
"You left too soon to let us tell you we were willing to welcome both of you into our 'coven'," Edward said quickly.  
"No matter how much of a hare-brained idea it is," Emmett finished, with a charming smile in my direction.  
"I know that," I said, exasperatedly, "I'm just curious as to why you listened to her. She's too stubborn for her own good."  
The three of them exchanged surprised glances. And without them saying a thing, I knew what they were thinking.  
"Great, she overloaded," I muttered to myself.  
Edward looked frustrated. Good.  
"If you both want to be in our family, it would be better if we didn't have secrets between us," he said, through his teeth.  
I grinned.  
"Eddie, we're vampires. Everything about us is a secret," I replied, "Get over the fact you can't immediately know mine or hers,"  
Emmett chuckled to himself.  
"I think you and I are about to become friends," he said, still laughing.  
I ignored him.  
"So…are you serious about welcoming us both?" I asked them, grudgingly allowing a smidgen of hope through.  
All of them just nodded, and I sighed gratefully. It was harder than I'd thought it be, trying to be away from her. My child…  
"Shall we go…home then?" I suggested, allowing them to lead the way.  
As we ran, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. It's not like it was the first time I had unceremoniously joined a coven. And it was bound to feel weird getting to know these people.  
As we neared the house I couldn't help the feelings of happiness that encroached upon me as I thought about seeing Alina again.  
Then I caught Jasper looking at me and I buried those feelings again. I must remember to keep on guard with that one.  
I strode ahead of them as we walked inside.  
"Where is she?" I asked Carlisle as he came into view.  
"She's here, she's asleep," Rosalie answered from the living room, softly. I walked in and stared. I shouldn't have been surprised, Ali was very endearing, but this was more than I had expected.  
Ali was there all right, and fast asleep. Her head was rested in Rosalie's lap, and as she gently snored, Rosalie was combing out her braid and humming lullabies to her.  
"Ali," I breathed.  
She twitched and came awake with a start, looking…for me. A huge smile lit her face before she bounded up, hair flying and threw herself at me in a tight hug.  
She pulled back to look at me with a scowl.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again," she ordered, to which I raised my eyebrows in response.  
"I mean it, Leenie, you can't leave me alone with the crazy people," she continued.  
I felt everyone's surprise and understood it. That's not the impression they'd been getting from her; when I wasn't here. This was my opinion she was interpreting as her own; I knew she had over loaded.  
"Ali, that's not your real opinion; think about it a bit more, stop letting everyone confuse you," I murmured quietly, reminding her.  
She paused for a moment, thinking about it, looking around at everyone with a slight frown on her face.  
"Don't think about them," I continued, focusing my attention on her, "What do you want?"  
A tentative smile was forming at the corners of her mouth, like it did when she was ready to jabber happily away as she always did.  
"I want us all live to here. I like the Cullen's; and I have to stay here now because Rosie and Em have become kinda like a mum and dad to me already, well a second mummy, coz you're always the first, Rosie's already been shopping for some nice new clothes online because Alice won't let me wear anything second hand; she has issues about that, but I've always liked the clothes you've made for me. And I don't like to drink human blood, or eat human food except for chocolate…and Richard Nickson is just greasy and icky and…would you braid my hair please?"  
I couldn't hold back a chuckle at that little speech; all of it was my little Ali, still in there despite the potential damage these people caused her.  
"What…why?" Rosalie seemed to be speechless and very, very confused. Automatically Ali turned to face her, to explain and to comfort as was her nature.  
Grimly, I looked over at Edward and lifted my shield from my mind, letting him in, letting him hear.  
He stared at me in surprise for a moment.  
"Ali…she…reads; feels…perspectives?" he asked, trying to grasp what I was saying.  
"Anyone's opinions, feelings, perspectives…she picks up on it and feels it as her own, and responds to It." he continued, his eyes hardening as he took it all in.  
Ali just smiled at Edward knowingly, grabbing my hand. She's still trying to make everyone happy.  
"Don't be so frustrated Leenie," she muttered, "There's nothing wrong with making people happy."  
Damn it. Sometimes I think she's a better mind reader than Edward.  
"I've always liked making people happy," she continued, still smiling as if everything was at peace; when the rest of us knew that the world we knew was teetering on the edge of the unknown; dark and destructive unknown.  
Ali was still speaking.  
"Who better than my own family?" she continued, smiling at everyone. And everyone was smiling back at her; they couldn't help it now, she bewitched them as much as she did me when I first laid eyes on her.  
And then she was tugging on my arm, getting impatient.  
"Come on Leenie, all this hair won't braid itself!" she said with a cheeky grin, planting herself on the floor right next to the couch, indicating quite clearly what she wanted.  
Then Carlisle walked in as I assumed the position at the couch.  
"See you around everyone, I'm off to the hospital; one of the other doctors called in sick," he said, with a smile at the scene.  
"Have a good day, Carlisle!" Ali called, waving after him.  
"And we're off to hunt," Edward said, indicating his wife, child and the dog, "Anybody wants to join us?"  
"I'll follow after," Rosalie said quickly, not even looking at her brother; her eyes were trained on Ali while she fiddled a random strand of hair, staring off into space.  
"I have to be here; the people are dropping off Ali's new clothes today," Alice added, after quickly glancing at Rosalie.  
"She likes everything designer quality," Ali whispered conspiratorially up at me, to which I just grinned.  
"Renesmee's gonna beat you again, Jake!" Ali said louder, leaning to see him over the couch. The brute was big enough; he stood out in my opinion.  
"Just 'cos he smells bad to you, it's no excuse not to like him," Ali said; always the peacemaker.  
However, Rosalie assumed she was speaking to her.  
"Jacob and I have a bad history, Ali dear," she said gently; as if she was speaking to a baby, "But about the important things we understand each other."  
I felt my hand twitch involuntarily, but continued as though nothing had happened. In fact in their eyes, nothing had. I have great self control. The next moment, Emmett walked in, and looked at me with a gleam in his eye I found quite entertaining; no smile appeared on my face however.  
"So, Leenie," he said, as he boisterously threw himself onto a couch, just for the sake of gaining attention.  
"Helena,"  
"So… Helena," he said again, with a little head bob, that I must admit I wanted to try some day. "How would you like to do me an awesome favour?"

"That depends on the favour," I muttered without looking at him.

"Would you challenge Edward to a one-on-one fight? I'd like to see him finally go down."

I paused, trying to frame my answer.

"You can't take him yourself?"  
"No, he cheats,"  
I shrugged. "Sure,"  
Emmett's eyes darkened a little, before a wide grin split onto his face.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Sure,"  
"YES!" he cried, throwing his fist into the air. "But are you sure you can handle it?"  
I paused, and looked up at him slowly.  
"Yes,"  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Experience,"  
"What kind of experience?" he asked.  
"Enough,"  
Emmett's eyebrows rose, a sight that almost caused me to grin; almost.  
"Care to show me?"  
"If you insist," I murmured.  
I ignored Ali's constant giggles as she watched the interchange.  
"Well?" asked Emmett, standing up.  
"Well…" I replied. I looked up, and making sure he caught my eye, I used my wonderful ability, to throw him into the window, butt first, splintering the glass.  
"You're going to have to… fix that," said the dumb blonde. I ignored her, and continued braiding my Ali's hair.  
"How'd you do that?" asked Emmett.  
"Skills,"  
"She's fast. Like… like superman!" gushed Ali, giggling at our little joke.  
"I… noticed," Emmett muttered, still picking glass out of his hair and clothes. "But I wasn't ready, let's go again."  
"You'll have to get a new house!" giggled Ali.  
"That's alright. Rose and I knocked down a bunch a few years back."  
I again contained my smile.  
"Don't break anything!" ordered Ali. I restrained my sigh. I was so looking forward to crushing Rosalie into the ground, stiletto's and all.  
Emmett stood watching me expectantly, before he was thrown down to his knees, coughing as though he was winded.  
"But… you're still bray…play…doing her hair?"  
"Obviously," I replied with a shrug.

"How did you do that?" He looked completely amazed which was immensely satisfying.

"That's my little secret,"  
"She'll never tell! She'll never tell!" chanted Ali in a sing song voice.  
"Obviously," muttered Emmett. "But at least she'll get Ed for me!"  
"What did Eddy do?" Ali asked.  
"He cheated. That's what he did." Emmett said stubbornly.  
"Is he not fighting fair because he can read minds?" she asked keenly.

"You've got it kiddo!" he declared, ruffling the side of her hair I wasn't working on.  
"Well that's not good," Ali said, shaking her head in dismay, "Leenie always tells me it's wrong to cheat, unless of course she's the one cheating, or the other guys cheated first, coz then it's totally acceptable. But she said I'm not allowed to cheat, which is kinda silly coz she won't teach me how to fight anyway. And how weird is that? But she said I don't need to learn how to fight, because she'll always do the fighting for me, I mean you've seen her, she's so fast. Or maybe you didn't see her coz she's so fast! Anyway, that's all right because you know…it's Leenie and she always has a good reason for doing anything, even when it's cheating in Monopoly, her reason's coz she always has to win, which is kinda true but also a lie because she does play to win with Garrett and Kate but if I play then she lets me win. Or we team up and make both Gary and Katie lose, and then Leenie starts laughing and starts doing her little victory dance which I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so don't tell anybody and Leenie won't kill you, at least it's definite she won't kill me, but she may kill you slowly…she said that's the only way to do it…though she was talking about anacondas at the time but I'm pretty sure it still applies…And one day, Leenie was telling me…"  
"Other side, Ali,"  
Ali turned around with a large dramatic sigh, so that I could start the second braid, before she began to continue, unfortunately she was interrupted by the arrival of at least four big boxes, with Alice somewhere in the middle.  
"Ali what do you think?" asked Alice excitedly.  
"Is that a TV?"  
"No it's your clothes!"  
"What about shoes?" Ali asked.

That was classic. I however, was not impressed. The first emotion was displayed on my face as I turned to face Alice.  
"You think she needs _that_ many?"


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PEACE BEFORE THE STORM**

Just like she did with the Denali coven, Ali worked her way into the hearts of the Cullen family. Though most of them simply allowed themselves to succumb to the charms of her infectious joy, some few resisted. However when they did eventually and inevitably capitulate it was to great dramatic affect.

Alice was wholly delighted. Ali and Renesmee were so different in personality and features that they served to be the best guinea pigs for her sense of style and fashion. Renesmee was completely accustomed to this fact about her aunt; Ali was oblivious. In typical fashion, Ali took to the whole experience with childish delight, revelling in the game. Every morning and every evening without fail, Alice would pull her away and she would re-emerge with a brand new outfit, each one different than the last and each one perfectly coordinated to her nature, her body and her self.

In Ali's guardianship Rosalie and I developed an uneasy truce. I didn't like it, but to continue fighting would have upset Alina as she would have tried to please us both. So, she did her best not to coddle Ali too much and I did my best to not think about killing her for it. But on developing Ali's independent nature, and ensuring her safety, Rosalie and I saw eye-to-eye perfectly. On everything else in her daily routine, we agreed to take shifts.

Emmett and I formed a friendship I was truly beginning to enjoy. It first started the day I used my shield against him, but it fully took root the day that I challenged Edward to a fight, as promised.

It was a very close match. Edward was disadvantaged in that he couldn't see my moves but I was disadvantaged as, in fairness, I had laid aside my offensive shield. It was a completely hand-to-hand vampire fight. I don't mind saying that I won. But I will add that it was a very close call, and if I didn't have a few extra tricks up my sleeve, it would have gone down very differently. But from that experience Emmett became my best friend for life, and Bella my enemy for a few days.

Ali also took to Emmett immediately. She very nearly worshipped the ground he walked on. Every one of his jokes was the funniest she'd ever heard and she listened with true rapture to every story he told. For his part, Emmett grew to love Ali beyond her natural effect on people and despite his earlier misgivings. As often as possible he tried to show her something new, or teach her something. There were no limits to what he sought to show her; the correct way to build a massive playing card tower, coordinating an attack in a 12 board chess game, the way to throw a perfect punch...the list went on.

Jasper was one of the few who originally kept his distance from her, though physically he was always close by her. Edward did explain to me that by the nature of Jasper's gifts he was drawn to bright happy people. But he would just stand there and never speak to her; like he was some stern bodyguard. His behaviour definitely caught Ali's curiosity and sometimes I'd catch them in the middle of staring contests, neither one of them blinking, both of them trying to discern the other's true nature.

Finally, one day Ali broke the silence.

"You're very curious," she said seriously.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" she asked, "I know you believe we are alike. But I can't see how."

"I can feel what people feel," he explained, coming closer, "And I can make them feel what I want them to feel. You...sense the opinions of those around you. You feel it as if it were your own. I'm curious as to whether...you are as influential as I am."

She frowned, thinking hard.

"I...don't know," she murmured honestly, "I've never tried. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I could help you," he offered.

She smiled brilliantly.

"Yes please," she said.

And just like that Jasper had, in his own way, become putty in her hands. For a couple hours each day, Jasper would take her aside and try to show her how he was able to manipulate emotions in the people around him. He would give her examples and demonstrations and was endlessly patient as she struggled to do the same with her own gift.

Edward was also one who put up a token resistance. It wasn't that he didn't like her; he was just far more devoted to savouring his time with his own little family; something which he never thought he'd ever have. He and I had taken to sparring at every opportunity as it helped him practice without the use of his gift and just allowed me to continue practicing with different opponents. Ali would often watch us, completely unafraid by what she saw. In fact, she sometimes laughed when either one of us was caught in a difficult hold. But still he remained cordial and respectful, but never completely friendly. This was especially surprising since, due to the nature of Renesmee's birth I'd expected he'd be extremely curious about Ali's history. But at the end of each sparring match, Ali would watch him leave with a curious look on her face. There was no one alive who could keep Ali out of their hearts' for very long. She would find a way to connect them, one way or another.

And the very next day, Edward found my little Alina sitting at the piano. Ignoring the sound of his approach, she slowly and painstakingly tapped out the tune to a song I had never heard before.

"That's quite pretty," he said softly, sitting next to her on the bench, "did you come up with that yourself?"

She paused, trying to frame her answer.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly, staring down at the keys, "I feel like I remember it from somewhere; but I don't...know where."

He glanced over to where I was on the couch, watching T.V. with Emmett. I shrugged ever so slightly. He nodded imperceptibly.

"You have a very good ear," he said, turning back to her, "Would you like me to teach you to play?"

And all at once her face lit up and she nodded exuberantly.

It made me smile to watch them; both their heads bent over the black and white keys of the piano, Alina's fingers slowly copying the movements of Edward's. Ali found a way to love something in common with everyone around her. And whether it was genuine or simply the influence of her gift really didn't matter anymore. She was happy and she was safe. And that left me free to make my plans.

While Ali was working her way into each heart in the Cullen family, I was quietly planning out our defenses, meeting with Carlisle at every opportunity. Whispers of a growing coalition of vampires were beginning to circulate. Alice was keeping her eyes open for serious signs of movement from either side, and I was truly grateful for Carlisle's decision.

"We do not have to involve ourselves in these attacks," he'd said to me one night, "and thankfully, we cannot be influenced otherwise."

I nodded.

"But what are you going to say when the Volturi come knocking?" I asked, "Aro will try to find ways to force an agreeable answer out of you."

"And we will reason with him," Carlisle said, "We stand on an almost even footing with the Volturi. They have to hear us out and allow us the choice."

"You know Aro's nature, almost better than anyone," I pointed out, "If he can't have something he wants then he will make sure no one else can have it either. And the worst case scenario of that would mean the deaths of everyone in this family."

"He can't follow those courses without jeopardizing their positions even further," Carlisle said reasonably, "Remember they're maintaining their position as the law enforcers for our world. And, once again, we have not done anything wrong. They will see that and have no choice but to move on."

I nodded; it was a good point based on sound understanding. And it was a great comfort to know that this place would be the safe haven I'd hoped for. But still; I couldn't help my need to plan, to prepare and cover all the bases to ensure she would always be safe...

"Helena,"

I turned toward the door to find Jasper standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded as though he'd always been there.

"Everything will be fine. Stop worrying, stop thinking so morbidly...relax,"

He murmured the last word and instantly a wave of calm overtook my body and despite my best efforts I simply had no shield against it.

"You're a pain," I muttered.

He smirked ever so slightly.

"As long as you're relaxed," he replied, leaving the room.

Life continued almost as normal. Ali developed a strong friendship with Jacob and his pack, taking every opportunity to join them and Renesmee in their hunting competitions. Despite the reassurances of key members in the Cullen family, it still made me uneasy. And it was all due to Emmett's carelessness, in letting slip one sliver of very important information.

"What do you mean he 'imprinted' on her?" I'd asked one night. Alina had long gone to bed and most of the Cullen's were either hunting or somewhere else in the house doing their own thing. Emmett, Rosalie and I were building a colossal playing card tower and we each had five packs of cards.

Rosalie glanced at him a little worriedly but said nothing. I took this to be a bad sign.

"Uh...it's a werewolf thing," he hesitantly replied.

"Explain it to me," I persisted.

Rosalie quickly stepped in.

"It's like when you find your soul-mate, only apparently it's far more intense," she began and though she tried, she could not completely hide the irritation in her voice. "They just have to see the girl and it happens. And it doesn't matter how old the girl is. Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was barely minutes old."

"He didn't have a choice in the matter,"

I turned to see Bella put her book down and focus on us from her seat on the couch.

"None of the werewolves did. And it's not all lovey-dovey either. Jacob says it's like gravity shifts, and their tied to that person. They'll be whatever that person needs, do whatever is needed to make them happy. The problem is love becomes inevitable." The slightest frown touched the corners of Bella's lips as she spoke. And I didn't blame her.

"No way," I muttered, "The girl doesn't get any say in the matter!"

Bella shrugged.

"Again, Jake said that in the end, why wouldn't she fall for him? He'd be her perfect match."

The frown suddenly became more prominent.

"You're being more understanding than I would, were I in your place," I murmured.

Bella smirked.

"Don't be so sure," she replied, "Just because I understand; does not mean I have to like it."

I nodded.

"And Renesmee is still very young," she continued, "We'll tackle whatever happens when it happens."

I smiled at her.

"Good luck with that," I muttered, turning back to the card tower, new worries planting fresh seeds in my mind.

"How many werewolves are there?" I asked as casually as possible.

Emmett, as usual, saw through me.

"Don't worry about it, Hellie," he said with a laugh, "Ali's been running around with those guys for a week or so now. If one of them were gonna imprint, they would have done it already."

I nodded though I could not keep the thought out of my mind. And for the next few days, I joined Ali on her hunting trips, keeping her oblivious of my true intentions. Without realizing it, the Cullen's were welcoming us to the family; both of us, even me. And for the time being…it made me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTHING GOOD EVER LASTS FOREVER**

In the early days of war, certain events are always inevitable. And today, one of those events was set in motion.

It started simply enough. My little Ali woke to a beautiful new day and was whisked away for another new outfit laid out by Alice. Then she left to hunt with Rosalie after I had finished braiding her long thick hair.

Carlisle had left for work. Everyone was supposed to be on break from school. Life seemed to be continuing as normal as possible, something the Cullen's were able to make effortless. Emmett and I were playing chess in the living room and Alice suddenly floated in.

"I just had a vision." She said seriously.

Instantly I turned my attention to her, ignoring the game.

"The Volturi are paying us a little visit." She said.

The game was officially over. I leapt to my feet and ran for the phone.

"Call Carlisle," I said over my shoulder, "Get everyone else here!"

"Helena, don't panic!" Alice called after me.

"We're prepared for this, Helena," Jasper said, suddenly appearing in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"They're recruiting," Alice added, coming up behind me, "we're not the first ones they've gone to. But thanks to Bella, they can't force us into anything."

"I know this," I said softly, "But we still need everyone here if we want them to continue thinking of you as equals. And I need my daughter back home."

I pushed past them both and headed to the window, scanning the forest as far as I could see as I dialed Rosalie's number. Then Alice let out a little gasp that chilled my heart.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"They've disappeared," she breathed.

At that moment, Rosalie raced in.

"Helena I can't find Ali!" she cried desperately.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I shouted, striding towards her, "How could you lose her?"

"She got away from me, and then I couldn't find her anywhere!"

"Why didn't you stay out there and look for her?" I shrieked, beginning to lunge.

Edward and Emmett grabbed hold of my arms, keeping me back.

"Helena there's no time," Emmett said calmingly, "We need you here."

"They won't harm her," Edward murmured.

"Helena,"

Carlisle strode through and cupped my face in his hands, forcing my attention onto him.

"We need you. And Ali needs you. Focus on that," he murmured.

"They're here," Alice and Edward murmured together, simultaneously turning to face the back window. Everyone followed, moving outside to greet them.

"Welcome, Aro, Marcus and Caius," Carlisle greeted warmly, "Welcome to our home."

The three figures moved from their cover beneath the trees and walked towards us, closely followed by their grey cloaked entourage of warriors. I stood close behind Emmett, unwilling to make eye contact with any of them.

Then Aro spoke.

"Carlisle, my dear friend!" he said charmingly as he walked forward and grasped Carlisle's hand.

I glanced over at Bella; there was no sign in her expression as to whether we were being shielded now; but I could sense that we were not. It made sense; we had nothing to hide.

Aro blinked and let out a surprised laugh.

"Helena!" he exclaimed moving down our line to stand before me. To everyone's surprise and shock, he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. Several new members of the Guard hissed in outrage as their beloved master lavished affection upon another. I caught Jane's eye; she was as obsessed as ever.

Emmett had moved away from me, as had the rest of the Cullens. And I didn't blame them at all.

I sighed. It was the one piece of my past I had hoped never to share with anyone. I had never felt more exposed.

"Hello Aro," I said softly, "It has been a long time."

"Oh my dear," he said sweetly, pulling back, "Far too long indeed! Truly, Volterra has not been the same without your glowing presence."

"I should imagine not," I murmured.

He sighed with satisfaction.

"Far too long," he repeated, as though he meant every word. I held in another sigh as Marcus spoke up, turning to the Cullens as though he was merely trying to keep them informed.

"There was once a time when Helena was the most... talented member of the guard."

I withheld my scowl... Marcus had never liked me.

"I had my reasons for leaving the way I did," I said calmly, my voice colder, and more calculated then the Cullens thought me capable of. Aro let out a laugh.

"How did you manage to be in the company of my fine friend, Carlisle and his coven?" he asked curiously.

"Like-minded people tend to stick together," I answered cryptically.

"Aro," Carlisle said quickly, "Would you be kind enough to tell us the reason for this visit?"

He tore his gaze from my face long enough to answer him.

"I see no reason to;" he said sweetly, "charming young Alice here has undoubtedly divined our purpose."

"Our world faces a new threat," Caius said darkly, "There are vampires seeking to expose us, overthrow all which we have fought to protect. We have to stop this threat in its tracks."

"Though I regret that this visit could not be only for pleasantry's sake, we have come to ask if you would be willing to assist us as witnesses." Aro added.

"You know already where we stand," Carlisle said softly, "You know what my answer must be. I have no wish to endanger my family. I'm afraid we must refuse."

I looked over at the Guards; gauging their reactions to his response. I was not disappointed; they had expected nothing less. This meant that they still had a couple leverage cards up their sleeves which they intended to play.

Aro accepted Carlisle's answer with about as much grace as he was capable of showing. But he was also persistent.

"I am saddened to hear that from you, my friend. I implore you; won't you reconsider? I can assure you, that you and your coven would be entirely safe. I would no sooner risk their lives than I would risk my own loved ones."

Carlisle inclined his head.

"That is not something you can promise, Aro," Edward said suddenly.

Aro glanced at him.

"Certainly not without your assistance," he replied, edging closer to Edward and Bella. Renesmee clung to her mother's hand tightly.

"Without the help of your family, nothing can be certain, Edward," he said softly, "Not to say that I doubt my dear ones;" he gestured grandly behind him, "I know that they will be sure to deliver justice upon those that threaten us. But…with the help of your…family I feel I can guarantee a victory."

Edward stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm afraid we must still decline, Aro,"

"If you are not with us, then you are against us!" Caius declared angrily.

"Control Caius," the old phrase fell out of my mouth unwittingly, almost as a reflex reaction. I looked at him.

"Remember?"

Caius glanced at me, almost brushing my comment aside with his hand. I turned back to Aro.

"What's the angle Aro?"

He laughed.

"You always were able to read me much too well!"

"Your ego is written all over your face sir," I retorted, "It was never difficult."

Aro laughed again, before smiling sweetly at Carlisle.

"It seems I have something that may belong to you."

Aro snapped his fingers twice and the rows of the Guard parted to let one of their own through. It was a very handsome vampire with dark curly hair and deep crimson eyes; his name was Philippe. And being towed alongside him...was little Ali.

Rosalie and Emmett hissed in anger, sinking automatically into their hunting crouches.

The Guard leapt into action moving forward to protect their masters who remained unmoved.

"Give her back," Emmett growled.

"Emmett, Rosalie!" Carlisle said loudly, grabbing their arms.

"Peace, my dear ones," Aro said, raising a hand to restrain his Guards. Marcus retained his bored expression but Caius was looking disappointed; as though his favourite game was interrupted. Jane looked like she tasted bile but she obeyed.

I gazed at my little Ali suddenly unable to move. It was as if some impenetrable force had rooted me to the spot, so much that I barely even noticed Emmett and Rosalie's reactions. A fierce anger welled within me and without any conscious command, my hands curled into fists by my sides.

"Have you been keeping another secret from me?" asked Aro.

"She is not their secret," I murmured, my voice dangerously low.

Aro turned his attention back to me in surprise, making the connection in his head.

"She is yours my dear?" he asked, smilingly, "How? Surely not by blood,"

"I found her alone in the forest hours after her birth. She is mine; more so than the beast who created and then abandoned her." I replied tonelessly.

Aro heard this, nodding to himself. For some reason, Caius looked utterly furious.

Aro then surprised them by turning back, walking over to her and holding out his hand. I longed to place myself between them; keep him away from her but all I could do was watch.

She gazed at it for a long time without moving.

"No, thank you," she said softly, "I will not take your hand. There'd be no point."

Aro frowned a little but nodded as though he expected her answer. I wanted to laugh.

"Ali, have your friends over there told me the truth?" he asked gently, as though he were speaking to a child.

"Yes," she said confidently, "And Lee- Helena did find me in the forests of South America. I remember it."

He nodded again and I could not tell by his expression whether he was disappointed or bored.

"Why are you so possessive?' she suddenly asked.

Aro raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled.

"What do you mean, young one?" he asked.

"Things don't have any value to you, until you determine a use for them. Then you simply must have them, and must keep them close even against their will. It's...scary," she said honestly.

I could not help staring though I schooled my expression to calmness. My little girl was growing up; she had read his nature and not been drawn by it; did not take it on as her own.

Aro suddenly seemed nervous.

"You may rejoin your family, little Alina," he murmured, abruptly turning away from her.

She watched him rejoin Marcus and Caius and then glanced at the vampire next to her.

"Thank you," she said politely, before pulling her hand out of his grasp and running back to me. I held her in my arms for just a moment, and then pushed her behind me. I felt Rosalie and Emmett shift closer, to be near her.

"Is there anything further you might request of us, Aro?" Edward asked, his eyes calculating.

Aro merely smiled.

"What do you think, Edward?"

"I don't see how the situation necessitates your plan," he said calmly, "but I do see that there may be no other way around it that would suit you."

"Then we are agreed?"He asked.

"Edward?"

Carlisle glanced at his eldest son questioningly.

"Aro wishes to post one of his Guards with us for the duration of their time here," Edward explained, "for our...protection."

Carlisle looked back at Aro.

"Well, that's truly a generous offer," he said graciously, "but completely unnecessary, I assure you. If the need arises, we are able to defend ourselves."

"It is no mere offer my friend," Aro countered, "we do insist upon it. Please Carlisle; won't you let us do this much for you and your family?"

Carlisle glanced over at Edward.

"It seems we must accept." He said finally.

"Marvellous!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands for joy.

"Aro, I must ask that whomever you choose, they respect our need for privacy among the neighbouring towns?" Carlisle called insistently.

Aro inclined his head.

"It seems we must now depart," he said sadly, "I am sorry that we could not persuade you to help us in this hour of need."

Before Carlisle could reply, a ferocious growl resounded through the trees and five wolves appeared, walking to stand alongside us from the other side of the house. I recognised Jacob among them; he'd moved to stand near Edward and Bella. Renesmee moved slightly and grabbed a handful of his fur.

The atmosphere among the Guard shifted as they grew increasingly wary about the wolves. Caius glared angrily and I couldn't help smirking; he was always such a coward.

"I wish you well on your way," Carlisle said finally, "be sure to send your Guard along whenever you're ready."

Aro nodded.

"Helena," he called. I looked back at him, expressionless.

"There will always be a place for you here with us, should you ever wish to return." He said sweetly.

I smiled.

"Forgive me for being rude, Aro, but...over my dismembered, burning parts." I replied, just as sweetly.

He held my gaze for a moment longer then turned his back on us.

"Let us go, my dears," he murmured.

The Guard moved forward and the Volturi merged amongst them, almost disappearing into the fog of grey cloaks. In moments, they were all gone.

Emmett let out a huff.

"Well, that was interesting," he muttered sarcastically.

"Helena, could you please explain to us how you were connected with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

The Cullens had all gone inside in the aftermath of the encounter. The wolves had left to run a sweep of the surrounding woods, ensuring that the Volturi would keep their word. And now we could think of nothing else to do but wait for Aro's appointed guard and try to decide our next move.

Ali looked up at me from her seat in-between Emmett and Rosalie. Once it was certain that we were safe again, they'd latched themselves onto her and refused to leave her side, even when she assured them that she was perfectly fine. So, I perched myself on a stool behind the couch, right behind Ali's seat.

"Marcus explained it clearly enough," I muttered, "I used to serve among the Guard. Then I left of my own accord."

"And you didn't think it was worth mentioning?" Jasper asked.

"No one asked so I didn't answer," I retorted, "It's not a part of my life I like to remember."

"So you chose to ignore it rather than use it to help us?" he retorted.

"I was helping you and this family Jasper!" I argued, "And before you get all self-righteous over me, don't think I don't know that your own beginning was far from sunshine and daisies!"

"I never kept my past a secret!"

"It wouldn't have changed anything if I had told you!" I persisted.

"Stop it, both of you," Esme said calmingly.

"She has a point, Jasper," Alice said softly, taking his hand, "It wouldn't have changed how the events today played out."

Edward looked as if he was about to say something when suddenly, Ali spoke up.

"It doesn't matter what she says; none of you are going to believe a word of it," she murmured, "You don't trust her anymore; none of you do."

"That's not true, Ali," Carlisle said quickly.

"So I'm wrong then?" she retorted.

No one was able to answer; we were all too stunned. Ali had never gotten truly angry before; I'd always thought she was entirely bereft of a temper. And yet here she was, arms folded and face set in the sternest glare she'd ever given in her short life.

"Leenie has only ever tried to help you guys," she declared, "Ripping her head off over one insignificant secret is not my idea of gratitude. Eleazar used to be with the Volturi, I don't see you jumping down his throat. The important thing is that she left them and she's with us now, right Leenie?"

She turned to me and I nodded.

"Very right, Ali," I murmured, and she smiled at me. Though it did help, some of what she said struck home to me. As much as I hated to admit it, I had grown... attached to the Cullen family and the thought of losing their trust... somehow... hurt. I decided to be more forthcoming than was my custom, and tell them about my past.

"Look, I was 16 when I was turned. Like most of my kind I went nomad, hunting when I needed to. One day I was passing through Europe and stumbled onto the Volturi. Aro welcomed me and gave me a place in the Guard where I was trained as a warrior. And you know it was nice being able to serve a purpose instead of just existing. But any person with half a brain could see the monster Aro truly was. And one vampire against the entire Volturi Guard is suicidal. So I washed my hands of them and left. Fifty years later, Ali found me and the rest is history. So do with it what you will."

Edward stared at me, his eyes wide. It was then I realised I had let down my guard, and he had read my thoughts. Jasper too was staring at me.

"You miss it... you miss... something?"

I stood; my expression was once again cool, and calm.

"I have told you all you need to know. It is your choice what you do with the information."

I left the room, closely followed by Edward.

"You never told him?" he asked me. I glanced down, my mind drifting back, that perfect face reappearing in my mind again, though I had never truly stopped thinking about him.

"It would not have bided well for Aro to find out the feelings were reciprocated," I replied.

Edward would have said more if the distant tone of a wolf's howl didn't grab his attention. It meant that the wolves were bringing in the Guard assigned to us by Aro and to be on-guard. I was ready for today to be over but I followed him back into the living room. The moment I entered, I regretted it instantly.

Four of the wolves including Jacob had retaken their human form in order to escort the vampire inside; if anything they looked like they were leading a man to the chair, ensuring there was no chance for him to escape. I felt his eyes settle on me, though I could not meet his gaze.

"Hello Helena,"

It was Philippe. It had been more than fifty years since we had seen each other last and now twice in the same day. All of this served to impress one fact upon my mind; nothing had changed.

Unable to speak I nodded in reply.

"It appears you know each other?" Carlisle asked, glancing between us.

I expected Edward to say something; he wouldn't have been able to help himself now he was in possession of one of my secrets. But he didn't. Following his gaze I realized that he was staring at Alina, who was in turn, staring fixedly back at the wolves with an expression of complete shock plastered on her face.

Ignoring Carlisle and his obvious confusion, I flitted to Ali's side, grabbing her hands, her face, trying to get her attention.

"Ali, sweetie, what is it?" I asked quickly, "What's wrong? Talk to me."

She ignored me completely, still staring fixedly at the wolves.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" I yelled at them, stepping forward.

"We didn't do anything!" Jacob retorted, striding toward me.

"Helena now is a good time to calm down," Edward said quickly, joining Jacob in front of me.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I threw back at him, "You tell me what's happening to Ali!"

"It's not happening to Ali," Jacob said defensively.

"Oh no," Edward murmured, "She's feeling it as it's happening to him."

"WHAT is happening to WHOM?" I yelled, "Edward, so help me if you don't tell me what is going on I will cheerfully rip you to shreds!"

"I'm sorry Helena but Embry's just imprinted on Alina," Edward replied, holding out his hands as though preparing to hold me back.

It took only a moment for my mind to register the meaning of his words.

I snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOW IT BEGINS**

I sank into my hunting crouch and growled ferociously at Jacob and his pack. I would have leapt at them instantly but four pairs of restraining hands had grabbed hold of me in the nick of time.

"Embry now would be the best time to run!" Edward said quickly as a warning.

"I'm not going anywhere," the one named Embry said softly, "She can't keep me away."

"You wanna bet?" I shrieked. Taking a quick breath I focused and in one blast, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were blown away from me in one move. Before any of them had hit the ground I'd leapt out the door to the back yard where the wolves had backed away to.

"Leenie, don't hurt him!"

I couldn't recognise the voice that called after me; I couldn't see the Cullen's following me out the door. All I could see were filthy, mangy dogs that were about to die.

"I'll give you one last chance," I growled through my teeth, "if you leave and never come near my daughter again, you can keep three limbs."

He didn't even look scared.

"Bring it on, bloodsucker!" he shouted back, "Let's see what you've got! Because no matter what you say or do, you won't be able to keep me away from her,"

I shrieked in anger and made to charge. In three steps he phased back into a wolf and growled at me. I grinned letting him run at me, waiting for just the right moment...to repel him. Suddenly he was blasted backwards, through the air landing awkwardly on his side. Unfazed, the wolf leapt to his feet barking at me in anger.

"My turn," I muttered, grabbing half a dead tree on one hand and hurling it at him like a spear.

Out of nowhere a little figure came running forward, right in between me and the wolf.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Ali shouted, holding her arms up to keep us back.

"Ali, it's coming for you!" I yelled back, hurrying toward her just as the dog leapt up and snagged the tree/log in his jaws, throwing it to the side carelessly.

Ali was still standing in my path so I came to a halt bare inches away from her outstretched hand and gritted my teeth.

"Ali, move out of the way," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Leenie, I told you not to hurt him," she retorted.

I had no answer to that, and the smugness radiating off the dog was more than I could bear.

"You two are not allowed to fight each other!" she continued, glaring at us both, "So you're just going to have to get used to the other one being around."

I hissed over her shoulder at the mongrel, and he growled back at me, though softer than before.

That familiar violet flashed across my eyes, signalling that I was preparing to sink into my hunting crouch. It had barely registered in the others minds that I was actually preparing to attack, when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me back.

"No Lee," whispered Philippe, using that old nickname I hadn't heard in over fifty years. "You'll regret it later,"

Breathing heavily, I shrugged out of his hold, moving away from all of them. This was just too much to bear; I was past my limit. Turning on my heel I ran into the forest as fast as my legs could carry me, far away from there.

(Alina's Perspective)

Leenie didn't say anything. She just spun away from me with an angry huff and took off into the forest as fast as she could go, so long as it was far away from here. I glanced over at Philippe who was ignoring my presence entirely; he simply stared at the gap where Leenie had run through the bushes. He gave me the strangest impression; as though he wanted to run after her, but wasn't sure if he should.

"Go on, go get her please," I murmured, knowing he heard me.

I turned back to look at the enormous wolf beside me who was looking a little worried and very apologetic.

"You should be sorry," I said, wanting to hit him but finding it simply impossible.

"Don't ever call my sister a bloodsucker ever again!" I said, pointing my finger at him, "It's mean and rude and beneath you to use that word."

He whined pathetically and I could feel how sincerely sorry he truly was. I wanted to stay mad at him, to punish him in some way but I couldn't.

"Are you going to explain to me what just happened?" I asked a little awkwardly, "You know, in a way that I can understand, like English?"

He coughed in a way that made me think he was laughing and walked away, disappearing into the trees for a moment. I waited and in minutes he was walking back to me in human form again with nothing but a pair of raggedy shorts on. He gave me the cheesiest smile I'd ever seen on a guy's face and I couldn't help smiling back at him, just a little.

"Hi," he said a little lamely.

"Hi,"

"Did you...wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

I nodded and allowed him to lead the way. He didn't walk in any particular direction but I sensed that he wouldn't stray too far from the Cullen house; but he would want to go far enough away that neither the Cullens nor his wolf pack would be able to hear us too distinctly.

I was trying to think of something to say when he beat me to it.

"So, I'm Embry Call," he began, "you're Alina no-last-name?"

I grinned.

"It's Alina Marie Desade," I corrected softly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow...that's pretty."

"Thanks."

He paused a moment before continuing.

"And you're a gifted half vampire right?"

"Right,"

He nodded. "Jacob said it was something like you can know everyone's opinions on anything. Like...if they picked an issue you'd know what people felt about it. Am I right?"

"Pretty much," I allowed, "though Uncle Jazz thinks I can also change those opinions the same way he can change anybody's mood. I haven't been able to do it yet though,"

"So...you can manipulate people?" he asked, "Change the way they think?"

"I could be able to."

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked.

I frowned; that was the first time anyone responded with concern; very intriguing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it's a lot of power for one person to have. It's just waiting to be abused."

It surprised me to feel the concern emanating from him as he said this; it was suddenly clear that, he wanted to protect me from nothing more than a possible future.

"I did say earlier that I haven't been able to do it yet," I reminded him gently, "And I get the feeling that you wouldn't let anyone even think of hurting me."

"Are you...reading me?" he asked hesitantly.

The term he used made me chuckle.

"Yes,"

He seemed impressed; there was also a glimpse of something else he felt; quickly buried in the hope I wouldn't notice.

"What are you trying not to let me see?" I asked him gently.

Instantly he was embarrassed and tried to laugh it off.

"It's to do with what happened between us today," I said persistently.

He sobered up instantly and nodded.

"You were going to explain it to me," I reminded him.

He nodded again.

"It seems we did get off topic," he murmured, "I'm ready to tell you now...if you're sure."

"I am."

He took a deep steadying breath.

"Do you know what imprinting is, Ali?" he asked.

"Not really,"

"Have you ever watched Jake and Nessie when they're together?"

I stopped and it was as if everything clicked into place. I nodded nervously.

"It's very intense," I replied, "It's honestly like there's a cord, connecting them together...is that what's happened to us?"

He shrugged.

"It's something that happens with us werewolves; it's supposed to be rare, but that theory's a washed out joke, it's happened to lots of us. When you see the right girl, you 'imprint' or something; pretty much you've found your soulmate. The one person you're supposed to be with. One look is all it takes and then..."

"I know exactly what happens," I said quickly.

He frowned, not catching my meaning.

"As it happened to you, it happened to me," I explained, "Everything you felt in that moment...I felt it too. That's what my gift is like you see...I feel it as if it were my own."

"Oh," he paused, trying to frame his answer. "I can't apologize for something I have no control over." He said with a frustrated sigh.

It made me smile; he would change it somehow if he could.

"I know. It's the thought that counts."

He smiled and laughed a little. When he laughed it was as if everything around him somehow became brighter. We looked at each other for a moment and whatever connection lay between us, I could feel it growing stronger, tightening its hold. And though he didn't mean to, his thoughts on this new discovery inexorably found their way to me, as powerfully as if he were speaking.

_You're the most incredible person I have ever met and will ever know, more precious than could be possible...I WILL keep you safe...I will always be here...._

I smiled and took his hand. He seemed to not believe it at first, but his fingers slowly curled around mine and we walked on together in comfortable silence.

(Helena's Perspective)

I don't know how far I ran. All I knew was that I had to get away from everyone, from everything that had happened; from my own feelings. I closed my eyes, seeking silence and oblivion. I wanted to escape; to get away from it all. Today needed to be over, there's just been too much to deal with.

The slightest of rustles through the trees caught my attention, stirring me back to the now.

"Go back to the Cullen's," I murmured, "I want to be alone."

I heard that all too familiar laugh, as Philippe approached me from behind.

"No you don't," he replied calmly.

I didn't turn to look at him. I barely even moved.

"Ali...she seems pretty special," he murmured; probably as a ruse to get a response from me. He'd have to try harder than that. And yet, my lack of response didn't seem to deter him. It never had.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself," he continued, sitting next to me. "And that boy of hers is not going to hurt her."

"That's beside the point!" I scowled

"Is it really?" he retorted, "Then would you please explain it to me."

I sighed again.

"You haven't seen the way Jacob is with Nessie," I said finally. "I already have to put up with Rosalie and Emmett claiming part parentage of my Ali..."

I broke off, realising how shallow I sounded. Philippe merely laughed, as though he too could hear my thoughts.

"You sound like a regular mother to me!" he said quietly, taking my hand in his, and squeezing it softly. "They'll be waiting for you,"

"Let them wait!" I replied.

"You'd make Ali wait as well?"

"She knows me," I murmured, though my confidence was slipping, "she sent you after me; didn't she?"

I felt him shrug.

"I was gonna come anyway,"

I couldn't help but smile at him, though inside I cursed at his ability to so easily get an emotional response from me.

In that moment my phone began to vibrate.

Without taking my eyes off Philippe, I answered it tersely.

"Yes what is it?"

"_Alice is having a field day,"_ Emmett's voice sounded a little irritated coming through the phone.

"What's happened?"

"_She's had another vision and in three hours' time the Romanians are popping in for their turn at recruiting. We don't need everyone at home to deal with them but _I_ want you to come home so Ali and the puppy stay well behaved."_

"How do these vamps keep managing to catch Alice off-guard?" I asked, before one crucial fact filtered into my mind.

"What was that about Ali and her _puppy_?"

Emmett's voice sighed audibly.

"_The guy moves quickly doesn't he? Look you can expect this to happen it really is a two-way situation. But still, the sooner you get back, the more manners the dog will have."_

"I'm on my way,"

Seconds later Philippe and I walked through the back door and into the living room where most of the family was gathered.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He, Bella and Ness had to go hunt," Carlisle explained, "I called them, they're just finishing up."

"Leenie you're home?"

Ali came down the stairs and ran straight to my side closely followed by her new mutt.

"Ali, please don't take this the wrong way, but he's making you smell bad," I muttered.

She just shrugged.

"Well, it can't be helped," she said calmly, "you'll just have to put up with it, like the Cullens do with Jake."

I gave a little scowl, glaring over the top of her head at the dog.

"I'm not a Cullen," I replied, "and he's not Jacob,"

"He's still mine," Ali retorted stubbornly.

I took a deep breath, and decided not to continue with the conversation. It was easier that way.

"What do you know of these Romanians?" I asked, not really caring who answered.

"Carlisle knew them from ages ago," Emmett said quickly, "they're weird."

"The Volturi drove them out of power millennia ago," Philippe said suddenly, "a few among the Guard know the story. They've never had the power or the guts to try take on the Volturi again."

"Well, obviously they have both now," Emmett retorted.

"Well, from what I've heard it was your family that gave them the idea." Philippe threw back.

"Oh yeah, it's real original!"

"Emmett, stop it," I muttered, thinking hard.

At that moment, Alice walked in with Carlisle, who immediately turned his attention to Philippe and extended his hand.

"I'm Carlisle," he said graciously, "I'm told your name is Philippe,"

Philippe nodded and accepted Carlisle's handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," he said softly.

"And you wish to offer your services toward this family?" Emmett asked sceptically, "as a means of protection?"

Philippe merely inclined his head.

"I serve the needs of the Volturi and they have led me here. I will do my best." He said simply.

"Tell me you weren't like that when you were with them, Hellie," Emmett muttered.

Philippe's eyebrows twitched with controlled mirth at the sound of yet another new nickname. I scowled irritably.

"We don't join the Guard because we're loquacious," I retorted.

"Though in saying that, Helena was the most out-spoken," Philippe remarked; all in his attempt to force me to display some other emotion.

I scowled, turning away from him.

"That's neither here nor there!"

He smirked.

"She had quite a reputation among the Volturi," he continued.

"That's enough Philippe!"

He glanced at me and gave a careless shrug.

Alice stirred from her position by the couch; she'd been still for nearly half a minute.

"There's a new update," she said as her eyes slowly focused on the people surrounding her, "they're bringing someone else with them."

"Who is it?" Ali asked.

"Tanya,"

I nodded, accepting this. "I told you; she's in this for vengeance."

Ali looked as if she were about to say something but she stopped herself. There would be time later for her to know everything.

"They must think that Tanya would be able to convince us to join their cause." Edward said as he and his family walked in the door.

"At the very least they're willing to try anything," I agreed.

"Is it normal for it to be like this?" Renesmee asked suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Look at the facts; the Volturi show up today; hours later the Romanians. Maybe it's me but it feels like whatever's going on is closing in about us. It just feels like something really big is about to happen." She explained a little nervously.

Alice nodded.

"She's right. We're standing at a crossroads tonight and the most irritating thing is...I can feel that something is being kept from me. Something big is going to happen, and it's obviously something that someone doesn't want me to see."

"We are as prepared as we possibly can be for what may come," Bella said softly, "That's all we can really do."

Everyone seemed to agree. Minutes passed and the silence that was once agreeable now turned uncomfortable; no one seemed to know what to do now.

"Right well, I'm gonna grab some food," Embry said loudly. Ali smiled indulgently and I wanted to vomit.

"Let's sit, Leenie," she said softly, allowing no argument as she pulled me alongside her.

"Embry explained to me how imprinting works," she said conversationally.

"Yes. Emmett explained it to me as well," I tried to speak clearly through my gritted teeth.

"Well, Embry pointed out the part he felt was most important," she continued perseveringly, "he said that the werewolf always becomes whatever the girl needs most. A friend, a brother, a boyfriend...whatever she needs him to be."

She paused, trying to make sure I was receiving the message she was sending perfectly clear.

"Embry's gonna be my best friend," she whispered excitedly, as though it were the best kept secret around. I gazed at her, wrapping my mind around this development. She smiled back knowingly; she'd known how I felt about this whole situation and she'd given me what reassurance she had to give. Despite myself, it did help; it didn't change the fact that when she was old enough the nature of that relationship would invariably change. But she was basically telling me not to worry about that yet. She only wanted a friend.

Finally Alice let out a soft sigh.

"Here we go,"

Carlisle went around to the back door and held it open for them. As they entered, Ali twitched slightly in response to what she was sensing and I gripped her hand both as comfort and warning.

"Welcome Vladimir, Stefan," Carlisle said graciously, "we knew you would come."

"If you knew we would come, you must know why we're here," Vladimir noted, looking around at all of us.

The last remaining Romanians were not exactly impressive; being both short and slight they didn't immediately appear threatening. But they were obviously cunning enough to organise and pull together a force of vampires willing to fight with them, so there was no knowing what they were capable of.

"Sadly we do," Carlisle was saying, turning his attention to the figure behind them.

"Hello Tanya," he said with a smile.

"Carlisle," she murmured, giving him a brief hug.

"Tanya," Ali murmured, tears suddenly springing to her eyes. She glanced in our direction and quickly looked away, as though ashamed.

"We come to ask the assistance of your...family," Vladimir said, drawing the attention back towards him, "we believe that the time has come for the Volturi to be done away with for good."

"So we have heard," Carlisle replied softly, "rumours and whispers of vampire gatherings, marshalling numbers and strength have reached us even here."

"We have nothing to hide," Vladimir said, holding out his arms as emphasis, "we all know that the Volturi have been abusing their roles and acquired power, twisting the laws to suit their needs."

"The rumours began long before we were ready to try;" Stefan added smoothly, "doubt was planted in the hearts of every vampire who was a witness that day, four years ago. The time has come for their prejudiced rule to end."

"And what do you plan to do, if you manage to overthrow them?" Edward asked seriously, "Though I seriously doubt that you can. You're walking into a massacre."

"So it must appear," Vladimir acknowledged, "but you know nothing of our numbers, or our skills."

"You mean their skills," Edward retorted, "If you had the ability to take on the Volturi you would have done it already."

Stefan smirked somewhat evilly.

"We did not...then," he said softly, "we certainly...do now."

Ali twitched in response and automatically I gripped her hand, compelling her to stillness. We simply couldn't afford to give anything away. A brown hand appeared from behind the couch to rest on her shoulder; I needed only to smell that it was Embry.

Carlisle turned his attention to Tanya.

"Tanya, please," he murmured, "don't be apart of this war. You're walking into your graves and you're taking your family with you."

"I let them choose for themselves," she said softly, "they are there of their own accord And I... I don't care about their war, their vendetta."

"After four years you couldn't let it go?" Edward murmured sadly.

"Four years is nothing to us!" she threw back angrily, "don't sit there and tell me you wouldn't be the same if it were your brothers, or sisters, or Bella!"

Her words rang in the silence surrounding us the truth painfully evident. Tanya let out a sigh, making an obvious effort to be calm.

"You don't have to fight with us. But if you would... with your help I will finally get my chance to take my vengeance on Caius. Please will you do this for me?" Tanya pleaded, "We would fight and die with you; you are our family. All I ask is your support as you once asked of me."

"Tanya, don't do this," Edward murmured, "The time is coming when the Volturi will meet their end but it is not now, and certainly not at their hands! You're walking head-on into slaughter and we won't be apart of that!"

"And consider, Tanya," Esme added, "The Volturi are widely considered as the law enforcers of our world. Have they prepared for what will come after if they manage to defeat them? All they want is vengeance and death and pain, and that is all they will get. Think on it, Tanya please; is this what Irina would want for you and Kate?"

"Please Tanya," Ali begged, looking up at her, "please stay with us."

Tanya's expression distorted; she looked as though she would cry if it were possible.

"Ali...she was my sister. Like Helena is to you," she whispered.

"You have already made your choice then," Vladimir said darkly.

"We are taking no part in this," Carlisle said firmly, "it will surely come to no good."

Stefan's expression grew careless.

"It would have been better if you had agreed," he said simply.

"As your choice is made we will leave it to you," Vladimir added, "farewell,"

As one, they soundlessly headed for the back door. Tanya paused, looking at each of us again.

"Goodbye," she murmured.

Everyone was very quiet for a long moment after they had gone. It was as though the reality of the situation was settling in and no one was sure what to do next. It was Edward that broke the silence.

"They're hiding something," he said vaguely.

"Really Edward," Jacob said sarcastically, "come on even I could tell that."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Jake, this could be really bad. I could hear all of it, but they have something or someone behind them. And it's dangerous."

"How do you mean?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged with a frustrated sigh.

"They're confident," Ali said softly, "almost to the point of arrogance. They don't see this as a massacre for their side but for the Volturi. They believe the Volturi will burn."

Suddenly Alice gripped her head letting out a gasp of horror.

"Alice what is it?"

I turned to see Jasper by the side of his partner, tapping her face, trying to get her attention. But she was lost in yet another vision; and this one was different. The expression on her face, usually blank was one of fear and calculation mingled together. I glanced at Ali and it was clear she was picking up on something.

"So many people...people we care about..." she murmured incomprehensibly. Embry instantly leapt over the couch to sit on her other side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Edward...what are you seeing?" Bella whispered anxiously; for her husband was locked in the same vision running through Alice's mind.

"It's started," he and Alice said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**VAMPIRES IN ANARCHY**

(Edward's Perspective)

We'd been travelling for at least three days before we finally made it to Egypt, following Alice's vision. Carlisle lead the way as was only right; he was probably the only one who could get through to Amun. "Amun has a place in Cairo," Carlisle murmured softly, "we're nearly there."

_I pray Alice's vision is wrong somehow..._ Carlisle was filled with worry. We'd never had to do anything quite like this before.

When Alice saw specific vampire attacks on the covens in Ireland and Egypt we'd all known what had to be done. We'd promised to help protect them whenever the need should arise, in gratitude for them coming to our aide with Renesmee. But no one had ever seen this coming.

Within minutes of the vision, we were ready to leave. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I would try to assist Amun and his Egyptian coven while Emmett, Rosalie, Helena and Philippe would help our friends in Ireland. Alice and Jasper had a mission of their own to fulfil and of course, they refused to tell us anything. All she would tell us was that she would be home when we got there.

We passed through a busy Egyptian market, effortlessly weaving our way through the crowds of humans, milling about, living their busy lives, their thoughts making a ruckus in my head.

"Here," Carlisle murmured.

"Ben is here," I replied, following the familiar flow of thoughts.

Carlisle nodded.

"Amun my old friend," he greeted.

To the untrained, human eye it would seem that he had appeared out of nowhere. Amun rested his eyes on each of us, measuring and analysing the possibilities in his mind.

"What do you seek from me now, Carlisle?" he asked irritably, "What new trouble have you gotten yourselves into? Because I can tell you now, I want none of it."

"Actually, we have come to help you," Esme said sweetly.

He frowned; we certainly had his attention now. It was at that moment which Ben and Tia joined him. Ben gave us a friendly smile.

"Good to see you all again," he said brightly.

"Likewise," Bella replied.

"What was that you were saying about helping us?" Amun asked seriously, undeterred by Ben's presence.

"Is there anywhere we could speak privately?" Carlisle requested.

Amun merely folded his arms, settling his face into a stern expression.

_Hurry up and tell me so I can dismiss you._

"Alice has had a vision," I said quickly, "we come to help you against a possible vampire attack."

Amun was stunned. Whatever he was expecting, it was nothing like that. Ben frowned and his expression turned calculating.

_What could they hope to gain? What's brought this about?_

"Alice says they're responding to the war rumours; whoever they are they are obviously against the Volturi and are showing their support by whatever means they have at their disposal."

"Why would they want to attack other vampires?" Amun asked suspiciously; he still doubted the truth of our words.

"Alice wasn't certain if they were attacking you specifically or not," Carlisle said softly, "she could only see that you were involved. We came to help in whatever way we can. Exposure is the last thing any of us needs right now."

"Agreed," Ben murmured, "if it does happen as the vision says, we will need all the help we can get."

"When and where?" Amun asked succinctly.

"Come with us," Carlisle murmured, walking off into the market. We all followed. I walked ahead of Carlisle, following the vision Alice showed me before we left.

"Ben if you could ignite the fires here, on our signal?" I muttered. He nodded once, scanning the area for other things he could use. I glanced at Amun beside me.

"There will be two of them only; they will come from this direction; openly hunting in the market. It'll be very messy; doing it more for show than to satisfy their thirst."

He nodded his understanding.

"Am I to surmise from all this that you and your family side with the Volturi, Carlisle?" he asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

Carlisle merely smiled.

"We will not take part in a massacre that does not involve us," he replied calmly, "which is surely what will become of the Romanians."

"We once said the same about your family," Amun retorted.

"Regardless...the war is pointless."

"They're coming," I murmured and everyone got into position.

"Ready...now Ben!"

(Helena's Perspective)

Emmett, Rosalie, Philippe and I ran together through Ireland having swum there the day before. I didn't know this coven mentioned in Alice's vision but according to Emmett I had every reason to like them and respect them at least.

"Siobhan won't be far," Emmett said, running alongside me, "Carlisle told me she likes to stay in roughly the same place."

"This would have been easier if Alice were here," I replied, unable to completely mask the concern in my voice.

"At least she didn't leave like before," Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"Pick up the pace," I muttered, "Alice said we'd be late."

Suddenly the unmistakable sounds of vampires fighting reached our ears and without thinking, Philippe and I took point.

"There are five of them!" Philippe said in surprise.

"This should be fun," I replied.

We sped up. When we arrived, Philippe and I took barely a moment to make the calculations. Two of the vampires had who I guessed to be Maggie and Liam in a lock, while Siobhan was trying to keep the other three at bay. Without speaking, Philippe and I rushed at the three vampires; leaving Emmett and Rose to free the others.

It was just like the old days. Philippe and I rushed at them, so fast they were unprepared. In minutes I had torn one loose from its legs just as Philippe dismembered the other. Not needing to pause I lit my lighter and threw it at the pile, sinking into my hunting crouch and growling at the last one.

It was then we heard a set of growls. Glancing up we discovered three more vampires approaching at a surprising speed. Philippe and I exchanged grins. This was going to be fun.

"Get ready," I called to the others behind us.

(Alina's Perspective)

Renesmee angrily pressed her hand against my neck, conveying her silent and extremely vivid thoughts.

"You don't need your gift to tell me that, Ness," I replied, "we're in the same boat."

"Well you're handling incarceration and abandonment a lot better than I am!" she retorted angrily.

"They'll be home soon and they'll be perfectly fine," I assured her.

"And how do you know that? You can't see the future," she argued defiantly.

"I have to believe that they will," I said simply, "otherwise I'll go mad like you."

"Ha-ha very funny," she muttered sarcastically.

She had been acting that way ever since we were brought to Emily's house. Renesmee and I had been entrusted to the care of Jacob and his werewolves for the past six days now without any word from any of the Cullen's or Helena. Renesmee had fought viciously to be allowed to go with them and Edward and Bella had very firmly put their feet down. There was simply no chance that they were going to let their daughter come to harm and Bella would always trust her to be safe with Jacob. Helena was much the same with me though I was more prepared for that outcome. However she did not like the idea of leaving me alone with Embry. She still refused point-blank to like him or even trust him. But the power of an entire wolf pack as protection eventually won her over (I think Philippe also helped convince her) and so, here we were.

At the moment, Jacob and his pack were running a sweep around the house and surrounding area as extra precautions. Renesmee and I thought it was overkill but of course, we had no say.

"When do the boys get back?" I murmured, watching her pace by the window. She stopped and stared out into the dark, which wasn't really that dark for us.

"They should be nearly done," she replied just as a piercing howl broke the silence out in the woods.

"They're coming," she breathed, relief evident in her voice.

They came running toward the house at full speed, all five enormous wolves with their eyes glowing through the dark. Jacob barked once and three of them veered off course, probably returning home to rest while he and Embry continued on. There was a moment's pause and then Jacob and Embry were walking calmly over toward us, in human form.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob said with a smile. She rewarded him with a dazzling smile of her own and placed her hand against his cheek, communicating to him her fears.

Embry walked over to me and I threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"It was just a run through the woods, Ali," he said with a slight chuckle, "it's hardly life-threatening."

"Then it was hardly worth doing," I retorted, pulling him into the kitchen and allowing him to raid Emily's well-stocked fridge.

"The Cullens' told him to keep her safe," he said, pointing at Jacob and Ness, "and Helena told me to keep you safe, happy and well if I ever want to use all four limbs again. I'd like to bring you back with a glowing report."

"I don't like her being mad at you all the time," I murmured.

He sighed softly, straightening up with an arm-load of food and closing the door behind him.

"She doesn't hate me...completely," he said, walking over to the bench, proceeding to build an enormous sandwich. I pulled myself up onto the bench to watch him.

"She's being a good sister that's all," he continued, shrugging it off. I shrugged, watching him continue to build his sandwich tower, feeling his anticipation and eagerness continue to mount.

"It's really that good to you," I muttered.

"Oh yes," he said exuberantly, "this is just what I need."

I glanced down at his arm and then froze.

"What is that?" I asked sharply; along the inside of his left arm was a long, pink mark which looked like a scratch or a faint scar; if only I couldn't tell that it wasn't.

He grimaced, feeling stupid.

"It was just a bet, Ali," he said consolingly, "I lost and I've learned my lesson."

"And it takes nearly getting your arm ripped for you to learn anything," I muttered angrily.

He paused and put down the knife. Before I knew it, he'd pulled me into his arms, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"It's nice to know you care," he murmured, with a grin. I growled, trying hard to wriggle my way out of his grip but he refused to budge.

"Embry please put me down," I said irritably.

He frowned, slowly lowering me to the ground but refusing to release me.

"I'm fine, Ali. It healed over in like a minute. Now I know what not to do."

I scoffed.

"Yeah; you know not to make bets you can't win."

Letting out a huge sigh he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my forehead. The act stunned me but I didn't mind; I actually liked it.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just felt like it. And I thought it might help calm you down." He took a big bite out of his sandwich and his next sentence was all muffled by the food.

"You're over-worried. They'll be fine."

It was at this moment when Renesmee's phone began to ring. It had barely rung once when she grabbed it and slammed it onto her ear.

"Hello?" she paused, "Aunty Alice you're home! Where is everyone else?"

Alice spoke quickly on the other line and Nessie nodded along.

"Okay we'll be there in a couple minutes," she said, quickly ending the call.

"Jake they're coming home!" she cried gleefully.

Excitedly, Nessie and I raced around throwing all our things together so we could get going as soon as possible. Jake and Embry were waiting for us outside and within minutes our bags were packed and we were ready.

"Okay let's go!" Nessie said excitedly.

"I'll race you Ness!" Jake challenged.

"You're on!" she cried, immediately taking off into the darkness and shouting over her shoulder, "Hurry up, Ali!"

I grinned and looked at Embry. He looked back at me mischievously.

"If I do something will you go with it?" he asked.

"I trust you," I said with a nod. Instantly he changed into the wolf right beside me and lowered himself, indicating that I was to hop on his back like he was some kind of horse.

"Don't drop me," I warned, clambering in place. Once I was secure he took off, faster than I thought he was capable of. Renesmee and Jake were up ahead of us and were both very fast.

"Let's go Emmy!" I shouted and he gained momentum, before anyone realised it, we were in line with them.

"Hi guys!" I yelled with a laugh.

Together we ran all the way to the Cullen house where Alice and Jasper were waiting.

Without stopping, Nessie and I raced inside and straight into their arms, grateful to have the family back together again.

"Where's Leenie?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon," Alice said reassuringly, "a few minutes at most."

Jake and Embry walked in, having resumed their human forms once again. Alice's vision proved true because only moments after the entire Cullen family walked back in and there was an awesome reunion. Renesmee ran straight for her parents and I ran straight for Leenie. I locked my arms tight around her, glad to have her home again. Surprisingly, Philippe even had a hug for me and it made the reunion all the better. Rosalie and Emmett hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe and everyone was happy.

"So what happened?" Renesmee asked immediately, "Did everything go okay? Tell us about it!"

Edward shared their side of the story first. Apparently, everything went off without a hitch. They made it to Cairo, found their friends and saved the day time with time to get home for dinner.

"Luckily, Ben was able to provide the humans with a big enough distraction so we could take care of the attackers," he said, nodding over at Alice, "that was a key part of the vision that took me some time to figure out."

"It was good that you did," she replied, "I was worried whether too much information might change how those events played out completely."

"Well everything was taken care of on our end," Carlisle said, "Amun was very grateful for the assistance. In the end there were only three attackers and once Ben had ignited the bonfires they scattered and handling them was a breeze."

"I wish we could say the same," Emmett said, joining the conversation finally.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, closing her eyes for a second, "I can see Siobhan, they're all fine now."

"Yes they're fine now, but it was a very close call when we got there," Leenie said seriously.

"Well I couldn't give you more of a heads up; that one snuck through." Alice said defensively.

"We knew that," Leenie said consolingly.

Embry suddenly let rip an enormous snore and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Ali, will you take the dog outside please?" Leenie asked.

"He won't do it again, Leenie I promise and stop calling him that!" I replied, still trying to wake him up.

"Embry," I murmured and suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"What? What happened?" he asked blearily, looking around in shock.

"Nothing; you were snoring," I said gently, "wake up and pay attention,"

"Anyway," Emmett said, sparing a quick glare at Embry as he sat up on the couch, "we got there in the nick of time. There were five of them; it was almost too late. Luckily, Helena and Philippe leapt right into it, you guys should have seen them. They had two guys looking like jigsaw puzzles in seconds. Rose and I handled the other two and then the last guy was joined by three other vampires who were headed that way anyway; apparently Irish vampires have issues with territory."

"We made bonfires out of them though and made sure Siobhan and the others were all right. They send their gratitude to you," Leenie added, looking at Carlisle.

"Thank you," he murmured, before turning his attention to Alice.

"Well, I believe now is the time that you tell us what you and Jasper have been up to these past few days?" he asked.

Everyone fell quiet, turning their attention to Alice and Jasper. Alice let out a sigh.

"I needed to see it," she said simply, "I needed to see clearly. Up to that point I wasn't getting any clear readings on anything at all. Distance usually has nothing to do with it but...it was worth a shot."

"Where did you go?" Esme murmured.

"We followed the Romanians' trail," Jasper said, "we went to see where they were gathering their forces and where they were hiding out."

"We gained a lot of valuable intel," Alice added.

"What kind of intel?" Philippe asked. Everyone looked over at him, suddenly remembering who he really was. He was not there to befriend or assist us; that had always been a cover. Underneath it all he was still a member of the Volturi Guard his ultimate allegiance sworn to their needs and not ours. He simply could not be trusted; but what other choice did we have?

Alice turned her attention to Edward.

"After the Romanians left you could tell they were hiding something," she said, "and Ali could tell they were supremely confident of their victory. I've discovered why,"

"They've managed to secure the allegiance of an extremely gifted vampire," Jasper said, smoothly cutting in where Alice left off, "his gift is like Ben's only stronger in some ways. He can create and manipulate fire; we managed to witness him display his gift to sway more vampires to join them. One minute there was nothing, the next an enormous bonfire erupted out of nowhere. It was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"And with that power on their side of this war, they've managed to gather almost 100 vampires to their cause," Alice said softly.

For a long moment everyone sat in silent shock, trying to digest this information. Even Embry was wide awake, his expression deeply serious as he gripped my hand.

"Those numbers can't be right," Leenie murmured; a slight hint of desperation to her tone.

"We double checked it to be sure," Alice said softly, "and that was only as we got there. They are constantly rounding up more and more vampires every day,"

I looked over at Alice.

"And yet that's not the worst of it. There's more to come,"

She looked over at me, and nodded. Suddenly she didn't know where to begin; this was something she never wanted to share. Jasper put a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke instead.

"Alice had a vision, just before we left to come home," he said slowly; shockingly there were faint traces of fear in his voice; Jasper would never show his fear even if he felt it.

"This vampire the Romanians have aligned themselves with...he must have been a monster when he was human, to have become like this now. He's power-hungry and destructive along with it. With their numbers, and his gift...it is almost certain that they will wipe the Volturi out of existence."

"He wouldn't last two minutes against the twins," Philippe said angrily.

"The twins would be among their first targets," Jasper retorted.

"That part of the vision wasn't there; they haven't decided on how to achieve that goal yet," Alice interrupted, "but you can surely believe that their first move will be to remove the strongest of the Guard in one fell swoop. After that, it'd be a simple matter of picking off the Volturi one by one and any of their witnesses who chose to fight rather than pledge their allegiance to him."

"But he's not going to stop at that," Jasper said, continuing as though he simply couldn't stop until it was all out, "Once he's claimed the vampires in the world for himself, he'll start over-running the human world, assuming total control over everything, consuming all that get in his path until there's nothing left!"

"We get the idea Jasper!" Leenie suddenly said forcefully, "That's enough of the morbidity and macabre!"

"That's all that I can see now!" Alice said angrily, "unless he is stopped, and the chances of that happening are slim to none, everything we know and everyone we love will definitely be destroyed!"

"So what can we do?" Jacob asked; voicing the obvious question, "how do we defeat this thing?"

"Why should it be us?" Rosalie retorted, "I know it doesn't sound good but at least give the Volturi a chance; Alice's visions are not set in stone!"

"And what do we do if this vamp does wipe them out?" Jake retorted.

"We're no match for something like that!"

"What about Bella's shield?" Philippe asked, "Or yours Leenie?"

"They don't work that way," Leenie said exasperatedly, "we're excellent shields against vampires with mental abilities; illusions and the like. They're useless against real physical manipulation."

"All right, I get it!" he said sharply, "I have to inform the Volturi of this,"

And before any one of us could say anything to stop him, he'd left through the backdoor and made his way into the forest, pulling out his phone as he went.

Leenie stared after him angrily for a minute.

"Like hell he is," she muttered to no one in particular as she walked out after him.

(Helena's Perspective)

"Philippe, don't do it!" I shouted as I ran to catch up to him, "There's no point in telling them yet!"

He whirled around with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Watch me," he retorted.

Furiously, I ran at him and leapt onto his back, reaching for the phone and tugging with all my might.

"Stop that!"

"Give me the phone!"

Angrily, he slammed me into a nearby tree but I refused to loosen my grip on him. Each time I tugged, he tugged back, locking us in the most ridiculous tug-of-war game over a cell-phone ever to be seen. But I had a last resort.

"You asked for it," I muttered before repelling him with all my might, leaping away from him at the last minute. Philippe was blown backwards, wrenching the phone out of his grasp and slamming him into a tree which swayed heavily but did not break; very impressive.

"That's a strong tree," I commented as I quickly crushed that phone into dust. Philippe immediately got up and stormed over to me, grabbing my arms and shaking me in his anger.

"Why did you do that?" he asked heatedly. "Do you want the Volturi to be destroyed? Do you want this world to follow after them? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let go of me or I'll make you!" I threw back at him.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed me back and moved away, beginning to pace.

"What would you have been able to tell them, Philippe?" I asked realistically, "How do you know it would have helped? The future is constantly changing and Alice's visions only show the most likely course. And a move to change a future that we don't like could very well set into motion an even darker possibility. It's not worth the risk!"

"When did you get all high and mighty Helena?" he retorted, "You've been hanging around these vegetarians for too long!"

"Newsflash, I AM a vegetarian!" I yelled back, "I am still me, and this is me, Helena talking to you, Philippe, none of that has changed! Philippe you don't know anything about where the Romanians have set up, you don't know for certain that they'd try to attack the twins or even when they'd attempt it! You were providing them with useless information and theories!"

"What else do we have?" he asked honestly, "We don't have anything Lee; no one is going to be able to withstand this!"

"We have to," I said firmly, taking his hand, "we will find a way. There is always a way. There has to be."

He gazed down at me and something in his eyes intensified; I could not look away even if I tried. Hesitantly, he reached forward and brushed the side of my face with the back of his hand. My skin tingled where his touch lingered and I unwillingly shivered in response. Determinedly, he locked his fingers deep in my hair and pulled me close, kissing me hard on the lips.

All at once everything felt right. The war could have been raging around us and I wouldn't have noticed. All that mattered was my lips against Philippe's, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck and the feeling of being together. What was happening to me?

Slowly, he pulled away, smiling down at the look on my face.

"I guess we should get back?" he whispered a little awkwardly.

I nodded when suddenly a familiar scent reached us and we both stiffened in response.

"We should warn the Cullens," Philippe murmured, trying to pull me back.

"There's no need," I said quickly, "I know them,"

Ignoring his shocked gaze I moved forward to greet my old friends.

"Eleazar, Carmen, thank goodness you're all right,"

They moved forward immediately and I ran for them, wrapping my arms around them both.

"Ali will be so glad to see you," I murmured, walking with them the rest of the way to Cullen house.

"We didn't know where else to go," Carmen said softly, as she took my hand in hers, "we had to get away from there."

"You did the right thing," I assured them.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT CAN WE DO NOW?**

Philippe and I led Carmen and Eleazar back to the Cullen house; it seemed this night was determined to never end. And Ali needed her sleep.

"How is Ali?" Carmen asked softly. It made me smile; she had always doted on her, as did everyone else under her spell, including me.

"She is growing very fast," I said softly, "she'll be so excited to see you."

"Does she know?" Eleazar asked. I nodded.

"It's not something that could be hidden for long. After the run in with the Volturi whatever she wasn't told she figured out on her own."

"What happened with the Volturi?"

I sighed. "It's a long story,"

Philippe smirked, chuckling at some private joke of his own. I thought over the events that had happened since that morning so long ago and wanted to hit him.

We continued on in silence and as the house came into view it was clear that the Cullens hadn't moved from their positions when we left. They were still deep in discussion and sometimes heavy argument about what they were going to do. I was certain that no one had a clue; things were not looking good.

They stopped talking when we were about 100 yards away and Carlisle immediately came to the door closely followed by Ali and his family.

"Carmen, Eleazar!" Ali cried happily, running over to them and throwing her arms around one and then the other.

"We'd been told you were with the Romanians?" Emmett asked, jumping straight into business.

Eleazar nodded, suddenly looking drained, even for a vampire.

"What do you know of the situation?" he asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Almost everything," he said honestly, "we would be grateful if you would be willing to fill in the blanks,"

They nodded as one and Ali instantly took Carmen's hand, as an attempt to comfort her friend. Carmen smiled softly.

"Alina why do you smell like a dog?" she asked as we walked inside.

I could barely contain my laughter.

We returned to the living room and Alice and Edward brought them up to speed on what we knew. Ali was resting her head on Embry's shoulder, looking clearly exhausted but refusing point blank to go to bed. She was not going to miss this, no matter what anyone said.

"What do you know of this vampire Vladimir and Stefan have acquired?" Carlisle asked.

Eleazar sighed.

"His name is Kane. He's a fairly young vampire but well past the newborn phase."

"He's a monster," Carmen said vehemently. Eleazar nodded.

"More than what he's capable of doing, he's ruthless, and power hungry. He's not going to be satisfied with just destroying the Volturi."

"We have to find a way to stop him," Carmen added, looking at each of us.

"There's nothing we can do," Edward said suddenly, "none of us are any match for what he's capable of doing."

"Where do Tanya and Kate stand?" Esme asked suddenly.

"They're both bent on this but only so far as vengeance for their sister is won," Eleazar replied with a soft sigh, "Tanya wants to see them all killed, Caius in particular and Kate is the same; though she'd also love the opportunity to take out Jane."

"Of course," Edward muttered.

"But once they have that...they have no reason to stay with them right?" I asked.

Ali looked up at me, suddenly alert.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Is there a way we can get in touch with Kate?" I asked, leaving it open for anyone to answer. Eleazar just shrugged.

"It's not like she's carrying a cellphone," Rosalie muttered.

"What is it?" Philippe murmured.

"This Kane...he's the most powerful vampire we've ever heard of to date. But maybe we don't need to be more powerful; we just need to be smarter. Distract him for an instant and then swoop in when he's none the wiser. He won't be very skilled at fighting, especially not against someone with 100 years experience."

"But how do you plan on distracting him?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Kate," I said simply, "if she can get close enough, which in all likelihood she probably could, she can shock him enough to put him out for a second, and that's all the time Philippe and I need. If you take out Kane, all the rest will follow."

Eleazar was already shaking his head, and Alice was looking frustrated.

"I'm sorry but actually it will be next to impossible for Kate to get close enough him," he said sadly, "she'd die in the attempt."

"Then I'll do it,"

"Leenie no!" Ali said angrily.

"What makes you think you'd have better luck than Kate?" Philippe added coldly.

"I don't have to be near someone to use my gift on them," I pointed out.

"It wouldn't be enough, Helena," Eleazar said reasonably.

"You could blast him back, you could crush his insides with that gift of yours...but I fear it wouldn't be a match for his determination. You'd be reduced to ashes in seconds."

"I'll find a way," I said determinedly, "we don't have any other options!"

"We don't have any other options YET," Edward replied, "we still have the time to think of something else."

"I'm not taking my plan off the table," I said stubbornly, "it will work."

Angrily, Ali stood up and stormed past us all, running up the stairs and slamming the door to her room. I stared after her, feeling my heart sink into my stomach.

"Excuse me," I muttered, making my way over to the stairs when none other than Embry stopped me.

"No offence Helena, but that's not a good idea," he said confidently, "I may not know her as well as you do, but I do know that you're the last person she wants to see right now."

"And what makes you think she wants to see you?" I retorted softly.

He shrugged.

"I don't know if she does. But if anyone can calm her down other than you, it'd be me."

I sighed and he took that to be permission. Without a word he ran up the stairs after her, leaving me to deal with the Cullens. Carmen and Eleazar were both staring at me.

"You are going to explain all that, right?" Eleazar asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I hardly know where to begin,"

(Alina's Perspective)

"Ali, can I come in?"

Embry's voice was not what I was expecting to hear. Leenie usually came straight to me if I were ever upset.

"Yes, okay," I called.

He smiled as he walked in, coming straight over to the bed and leaping on it, making it bounce and earning a smile from me.

"So, are you having fun up here?" he asked brightly. I ignored that, pulling myself up into a sitting position as he crossed his legs and faced me from the other end of the bed.

"She's trying to get herself killed," I muttered.

Embry only looked at me with an intrigued expression on his face.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised. I didn't know you could see the future, I thought only Alice could do that!" he replied, smiling at me mischievously.

"Don't tease!" I said, trying to be angry as I lightly hit him but I couldn't help the smile that formed.

He laughed but sobered up quickly.

"Come on Ali, you can't say what will happen," he said honestly, "Helena's plan is just a plan."

"Yeah; a plan to kill herself!"

"She's not going to die, Ali calm down!" he said in exasperation, "If it becomes THE plan there is a chance it could work. And if it means that you get to live to see your future then she'd take it, just like I would."

I didn't want to listen to him but it was obvious he was right. And that meant only one thing.

"I'm scared Embry," I whispered, unable to look at him.

He was silent for a moment and then suddenly he reached for me, pulling me effortlessly onto his lap, holding me close. It felt so comfortable to be there; I rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am too," he admitted softly.

I couldn't say how long we sat there like that but eventually he pressed a kiss to my forehead and sat up a little straighter.

"Everyone else down there is scared too," he said casually, "that's why we've gotta stick together, rather than run away to go moping about in our rooms."

"Okay you've made your point," I replied, already feeling better, "Thank you,"

And with that I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If his skin wasn't so brown I swear he would have blushed.

"You're welcome," he murmured.

The next day I decided to apologize to Leenie; I still didn't like her plan, but she was only trying to do what she thought was best. She was trying to ensure our survival and I wasn't going to begrudge her that. But I was determined to hold out for another plan that did not risk my sister's life.

However, when I made it to the bottom of the stairs...the house was clearly empty. All save for one vampire, who was calmly flicking through the television channels in the vain hope of something interesting to watch.

"Good morning Philippe," I said, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Good morning, Alina," he replied politely.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hunting...or shopping I think,"

"Oh,"

Awkwardly, I took a seat next to him on the couch, and stared at the TV.

"So...why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"How do I know you won't rush back to the Volturi with all you learn?"

He laughed.

"Are you a threat to their existence?" he asked. Smiling, I shook my head.

"Then your safe from them," he promised, "in any case...Helena broke my phone."

That made me laugh.

"You must have made her mad," I commented. He just shrugged.

"No more than usual,"

We sat in silence again for a minute before he nudged my elbow.

"So...tell me about your self," he prompted. I smiled.

"I don't know where to start," I admitted. He thought for a second, then switched off the TV and turned to face me.

"Okay, I'll start with what I know," he said, "Helena adopted you; you're a half human, half vampire creature who now has a werewolf tied to her for life....that's all I have so far,"

"That's not bad," I allowed, "but how about this; just like Edward can hear thoughts I can know a person's opinion just by being near them. Pick a topic, or a thing; I'll know the way you feel about it. Like right now; I know you've been in love with Helena ever since you met her, and that your loyalty is tied to the Volturi because it has nowhere else to go...Also, technically, I'm only four years old."

It was funny to watch the shock register on his face; watch him to try process everything I'd just told him, particularly the things I'd revealed. In that instant I knew he was glad we were alone in the house; I could already see what Emmett would do if he saw me telling this Volturi Guard my secrets.

"You know those things instantly?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"I feel it as if it were my own," I replied, "it used to be very confusing. But these days I'm finding it easier to tell the difference. Uncle Jazz thinks it's a good sign."

"Why?"

"He thinks my ability to use my gift is tied in to my own maturity. He believes that one day I'll be able to influence the way people think. I prefer to disagree," I hid a shudder. I didn't like to think about that possibility; it implied far too much.

"You could change the way people think," he muttered, though he wasn't really talking to me now. He was staring off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. I realised this was my cue to leave. I stood up and made my way to the back sliding door.

"You know...I trust you because Helena trusts you," I said over my shoulder, "please don't let us down."

(Helena's Perspective)

As soon as we got back from hunting, Alina ran straight over to me, her waist-length hair whipping around in the wind. She apologized profusely for the night before and instantly demanded that I braid her hair. It made me laugh to see that in some little ways she was still my little girl. Renesmee sat by my side, curious as to how the whole hair braiding business was done while Edward and Bella watched from their seats at the piano.

"Helena I need to talk to you," Philippe said, coming over and taking a seat near us.

"Can it wait till we're alone?" I asked keeping my eyes focused on the first braid.

"No it can't," he retorted.

"Well, what is it? Do I have to force it out of you?"

"All right, just listen for now. I think there is another way we can take on Kane."

The room instantly fell silent and everyone turned their attention to him; some more subtle than others. Philippe chose to ignore them.

"With your plan I agree with you; if we play it smart we can take him out. But first we need a distraction, if only for a second. Your friend Kate's way is too dangerous because she has to be able to touch him, your way doesn't guarantee he won't obliterate you. But what if for a second...you could change the way he thinks?"

Ali's head snapped up in surprise.

"Stay still sweetie," I murmured, turning her head back. "Philippe, please explain how you plan on achieving that."

"Well...you need a vampire that is gifted in that sort of thing; who possesses the ability to alter anyone's opinion or perspective on anything. This vampire could, in theory, make Kane less power-hungry, less monstrous, possibly even give him a conscience for a moment long enough to make a lasting impact on him. In that moment...we attack."

My hands stilled as I digested this plan of his. It had a very familiar edge that I could not quite put my finger on; it was something that I was not going to like at all.

"And you've...found this vampire somewhere?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

"I think Ali here can do it," he said simply.

There was a moment's pause...and then I burst out laughing.

"I'm serious Helena," he said patiently.

"There is...no way you're serious!" I gasped, still laughing, "Ali can't do anything like that! Tell him Ali!"

Ali hesitated for a moment too long, looking up at me from where she sat. My laughter died away to slowly be replaced by shock...and fury.

"Ali?" I prompted.

"It's possible Leenie," she murmured, "I haven't managed it yet; but it is possible."

"This is some kind of joke right?" I asked, all humour now entirely gone from my voice. They both just stared right back at me.

"Ali...you've never been able to do that sort of thing, never since you were born! You've only ever been able to sense the way people feel about things you've never been able to manipulate them!"

"Leenie, I never tried before," she said reasonably, "I don't know if I can but it is possible, Jasper says so!"

"I don't care what Jasper says; you are not going to participate in this, I will not have you risk your life, I will not see you try to take on that monster!"

"So you expect me to sit by and watch while you try to do it?" she retorted.

"That's different,"

"How is it?"

"I'm not a child," I retorted. "And I've lived my fair share of lifetimes. I won't have you missing out on yours."

"Calm down you two!" Philippe said quickly, putting one hand on my shoulder and one hand on Ali's.

Ali angrily shrugged out of his hold, rising to her feet.

"I'm not a child anymore Leenie," she said softly, "I know you're only trying to look out for me, to protect me from all of this and I love you for it. But I'm not a child anymore. I'm not an adult either...I'm just not a child,"

And with that she left the room, ignoring the fact that her hair was now only half done. Renesmee quickly ran out after her, trying to remember the correct braid.

I glared over at Philippe for a moment.

"Your plan...was to use my daughter to get to Kane?" I asked softly, "You would rather risk her life over your own or mine?"

"It's not personal Helena," he said defensively, "I'm a warrior and I'm being practical in a time of war. There's a chance it could work."

"Not enough of one to ever induce me to consider it;" I retorted, "She's MY child, Philippe! She's the only family I have. I'm not going to endanger her life, end of discussion!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?**

(Alina's Perspective)

Angrily I stormed out of that house and into the thick trees, leaping over the river without breaking stride.

"Ali is that you?"

I stopped at the sound of Carlisle's voice, needing to wait only a second before he was right in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with Leenie," I said with a shrug. He smiled understandingly.

"I hope it was nothing serious," he said, and I quickly shook my head. "Well...would you like to come hunt with me and Esme?"

I smiled eagerly. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not,"

I thought about it for a second.

"First person to take down three bucks wins!" I declared before racing off into the forest with him hot on my heels.

Hunting was a good distraction. You give yourself over to your senses and feel your way through, there's no thinking involved or required. Everything is entirely instinctive; the mind goes quiet. I followed the scent of the herd we were tracking, ready to make my kill. I leaped onto the back of one and bit through its neck with ease, feeling the warm blood coursing down my throat. In minutes she was drained and I quickly discarded the corpse, ready for my next one.

Suddenly out of nowhere five vampires leapt towards us, knocking Esme to the ground. Carlisle roared in fury, running to her aid, taking them all on at once. The sight frightened me; gentle Carlisle was filled with outrage and anger. Esme got up and leaped into the fray, defending her mate with amazing vigour. I was frozen by the deer I had just killed; I didn't know what to do.

One vampire looked up, catching my gaze. Grinning, he took his chance and evaded Carlisle and Esme, moving towards me.

"Hello my pretty," he hissed.

Already he was close to me...I didn't know what to do.

"You don't want to hurt me," I murmured, unable to keep the quiver out of my voice.

For no reason at all, the vampire suddenly stopped, staring at me in confusion. In that instant, the knowledge came to me, as though I had always known and simply refused to see it.

I locked my eyes with his, keeping his entire attention focused on me and concentrated.

You are my friend...you don't want to hurt me. You want to protect my friends...you care for us...you don't want us to be hurt...

Suddenly he turned around and ran back at his former companions viciously attacking them! Carlisle and Esme frowned in surprise but there was no time to explain. I followed behind them, feeling supremely confident.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, "Look at me!"

In one instant they all turned in my direction and that's when I acted. It happened just as before and I knew what to say and to do.

There's nothing of interest here...this place is worthless...you all want to leave immediately...

There was a moment's hesitation and they all stood up straight relinquishing their stances. Carlisle and Esme both looked completely shocked.

"Let's go now," one of them said disdainfully, "this place is worthless."

The others nodded their agreement.

"More fun to be had elsewhere,"

And with that they sped off in the opposite direction, leaving us standing there in stunned silence. Reflexively, Carlisle and Esme pulled me into their arms, and we stood together in a comforting embrace.

"We have to go home now," Carlisle murmured, "we have a lot of talking to do."

When we got home, Carlisle called Edward and Bella, telling them to come over fast. Two minutes later they arrived.

"Carlisle what is it?" he asked immediately.

"I hardly know," he murmured. Edward fell silent, listening to Carlisle's memory. When he was finished Edward turned his attention to me.

"You really did it," he said, marvelling.

Everyone was feeling that way; they were all amazed. They were all seeing me in a different light and I wasn't so sure if I liked it.

"Ali do you know what this means?" Edward asked gently.

"We really shouldn't get ahead of ourselves here Edward," Carlisle said quickly, stepping in, "we don't know the extent of what she's capable of, or even if it will have lasting effects."

"She is standing right here," I said lightly. He smiled in acknowledgement.

"What's happening?" Philippe asked, entering the room.

"We don't know yet," Edward said quickly. He was still very cautious around Philippe.

"I did it, Philippe," I said, turning to face him, "we were out hunting and five vampires leapt out of nowhere and started attacking us. I made them go away,"

Philippe's eyes lit up with eagerness and excitement. "How?" he asked, "Tell me exactly how!"

I shrugged, suddenly unable to find the words.

"I just...convinced them to leave,"

"She did something," Carlisle murmured, puzzling over the memory of what he saw, "It's almost like they were...hypnotized into it,"

"And these vampires were definitely bent on killing you?" Philippe asked.

"You don't have to sound so excited about it," Edward remarked wryly.

"What did I just miss?" Jasper asked, leaping over the stair well to join us in the living room.

"Ali just influenced five vampires at once to stop attacking and to leave immediately," Edward replied with a hint of frustration, "it worked insanely well."

"Is this true?" Jasper asked, coming over to me and taking my hands, "Ali that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!"

I wanted to be glad that I had made him proud. Everyone was excited, Philippe's confidence in his plan had just grown exponentially and yet I couldn't feel it myself. What was wrong with me? Everything felt hollow and detached. I tried to understand how I was feeling and all I could remember was something Embry had said.

Isn't that dangerous? ... It's a lot of power for one person to have...it's just waiting to be abused...

I needed to get away from them. I needed Embry.

"Ali are you all right?"

I looked up to see Jasper gazing at me, concern writ across his features. Somewhere while I was lost in my thoughts I had been set down on the couch. Everyone was looking at me, everyone needed me; I just didn't like their reasons.

I nodded and stood up, beginning to make my way to the back door.

"I've gotta go find Embry," I said softly, choosing not to hear their questions or respond to their calls. Helena even brushed past me on her way into the house.

"Ali what is it?" she asked my departing back.

(Helena's Perspective)

Ali just stormed right past me, making her way out to the forest. If I didn't know any better Ali was behaving like a full-fledged teenager. Curious, I continued walking into the house finding half the Cullen family plus Philippe all standing there looking rather guilty.

"What's wrong with Ali?" I asked, "She looked upset about something,"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Carlisle replied, "It has been a bit of a heavy day for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Helena she did it," Philippe said softly, coming over to me, "she can influence people, and change the way they think. She did it today,"

"It's true, Helena," Carlisle said, turning my attention to him, "she ran into Esme and I while we were hunting. Then out of nowhere five vampires attacked us. We protected her as best we could but one broke through and made his way over to her. And she...I'm not sure what she did, but suddenly that vampire was running at his own comrades, fighting against them. And then they all stopped and left, saying there was no point for them to be there anymore. She convinced them to leave, it was incredible."

"You had to be there to believe it," Esme murmured.

It took a moment for me to digest this development. I had hoped it would never happen and now it was staring me in the face.

"Helena do you know what this means?" Edward asked. His expression was so lit up and excited; I felt a cold fury grow within my very core, spreading out to my fingertips.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

He frowned in confusion.

"If she agrees to it, we have a chance against Kane, a hope for a future, of course it matters!"

"Did you ask her? Or did you just assume you wouldn't need to; she'd be happy to go and risk her life for all of you wouldn't she!"

My first thought was to try to stay calm; a concept obviously easier said than done. Quickly I took a deep breath, and then another.

"I told you that I don't want Ali taking any part in this war," I said finally, "Edward you and Bella are the same with Renesmee."

"We know, Helena," Carlisle said consolingly.

"Then why are you all fighting to push her into it!" I yelled, "I see the way all of you are thinking and the moment you realised what she'd done she stopped being a girl and became a weapon! How dare you try to do that to her? To use her like that? You people are supposed to be the good guys!"

Everyone was glancing at each other, exchanging shocked expressions but I didn't care. I turned on Philippe next. He held my gaze holding up his hands in a defensive pose.

"Helena..."

"Don't...say a word," I said softly, "You're worse than this entire family combined. And from now on you are staying FAR AWAY from Alina if you ever want return to the Volturi in anything but a jar!"

(Alina's Perspective)

"Embry, what do I do?"

I'd found him out with the other werewolves running a sweep along the border. They'd gotten into the habit of doing this twice a day in order to ensure complete protection of this area. In this they were vigilant, completely undeterred by any argument Nessie and I had tried to present. Embry had caught my scent on the wind and immediately broke rank, running over to meet me. We were now sitting together by the cliffs, enjoying the cool breeze as I told him what had happened.

He let out a sigh, reaching over and pulling me close.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"You pretty much predicted this would happen," I pointed out. He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I know how to handle it," he reminded me, "It's completely your choice. I'll stick by you no matter what you decide."

"I know,"

We sat in comfortable silence for while, and I allowed the sound of the crashing waves lull me into a peaceful doze.

"Can I ask you what it was like?" he murmured suddenly.

There was a long moment while I thought of how best to answer him. It felt so natural; as though I'd always been able to do it but never felt the need.

"I just...looked at them...and it's like for a second they become a blank slate. And I could write on it whatever I wanted."

"Is it permanent?" he asked. I shrugged.

"There's no way of knowing,"

He nodded, accepting this.

"Ali...I know you. You want to help them in this. And I will fight beyond my last breath to help and keep you safe. So what's stopping you?"

"They don't see me as 'me' anymore,"

"Then make them,"

I sighed; Embry always made it sound so simple. If there was a bad guy threatening your family, you eliminate the bad guy. If people had the wrong idea you gave them the right one.

"Embry you weren't there you didn't hear the way they were talking and you didn't hear what I heard. You didn't see the change."

"Then put those vampires in their place!" he said, turning so we were looking directly at each other.

"Show them that you're not a push over; that you're fighting in this war on your own terms and not because you're the one who can...unless you're too scared?"

Angrily, I slapped his shoulder.

"I am not scared!"

"Oh, yeah I believe you," he replied sarcastically.

I glared at him for a moment before standing and swiftly walking away.

"Where are you going Alina?" he called over his shoulder.

"Back to the Cullens," I shouted back.

There was a moment's pause and then I could hear him running to catch up with me. He sped right past me, stopping right in the middle of my path.

"That's my girl," he said, proudly ruffling my hair. "Race you back?"

"You're on!"

(Helena's Perspective)

"You know you're not making any sense; at first you were fighting tooth and nail to keep Ali out of this war and now suddenly you're okay with it? I don't buy it, what's put you on your high horse?" Philippe argued heatedly. I just glared him down. We had been arguing for a good hour now and I was well past my breaking point.

"I'm not going to stop Ali from being able to make her own choices!" I threw back, "If it's what SHE WANTS to do then I will support her! And I'm not going to assume she HAS to be the one simply because she has the power!"

"I told you, we were only going to consider it if she was willing!" Edward said angrily, "we'd never put her in that situation against her will!"

"You say that now, but when you first realised what she could do that's NOT what you were THINKING!" I shouted back at him, "If you had really believed that, Ali would not have run off."

"Ali is not a WEAPON to be used at your disposal! IF she chooses to fight, it'll be for her OWN reasons and not because ten vampires decided to place the pressure on her shoulders!"

"Leenie?"

I turned around to see Ali standing in the doorway with Embry right behind her. We'd all been so into the discussion that no one had noticed her arrive; remarkable.

"I've made my decision. I choose to fight," she said calmly.

"Are you certain?" I asked quickly. She nodded.

"I want to make sure Kane doesn't hurt any more people," she said seriously, looking around the room, "and I'm doing this because I want to. Not because it suits somebody's plan, or even simply because I'm capable. I do it because I want to."

I looked into her eyes, wanting to be absolutely sure. She stared right back, unwavering. She was scared, but she was determined and she was decided I nodded, taking her hand.

"Okay," I murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALINA THE WARRIOR?**

(Alina's Perspective)

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't take back what you put me through!" Helena shouted angrily.

"I didn't put you through anything; it was all your idea!"  
Finally, Philippe stood between us, holding us apart; or more accurately, keeping Leenie away from me.

"Ali I think it's a very good idea if we hear the whole story from the beginning," he said sternly, keeping his eyes fixed on Leenie.

"Fine,"

Two weeks earlier...

"Leenie, I don't think it's a good idea," I said nervously. Helena took a deep breath; it was obvious she was starting to lose patience with me.

"Ali, if you want to be able to do this right, you're going to need the practice," she explained, "that's the whole point of these sessions I want you to do."

I nodded, trying to focus on that. Leenie smiled with what patience she had left and nodded reassuringly. Taking that to be my cue, I took a quick breath locked my gaze on Leenie.

Suddenly a log was flying at me from the side just as Leenie broke into a run. Quickly I ducked and rolled out of its path and right into Leenie's. I scrambled to my feet and concentrated...

"That's enough," Jasper called.

I jumped, turning to see Jasper. I hadn't realised he would be watching. Leenie blinked and turned to follow my gaze.

"Alina I think you will need to practise with multiple distractions," he said firmly, "you're going to have to get past more than 100 fighting angry vampires. We need you to be ready for that."

"Uh, that's why I'm gonna be there," Embry said sternly, "Ali doesn't need to worry about any of those bloodsuckers; they're not gonna get near her."

Jasper just stared him down. I looked over at Leenie; she was staring at everything blankly... I tried to focus on her...but there was nothing there.

"I still want her prepared for every possibility. Anything can happen once we get out there," he said calmly.

"Leenie where are you?"

She turned to look at me; I was starting to get nervous.

"Ali what is it?" Embry murmured.

"Did you do anything to her?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not...totally sure...All I was thinking was... 'Stop,'"

"Stop what?"

"I don't know...attacking?"

"Can you fix it?"

"I only just figured out how to do it!"

This was very troubling; Leenie wasn't giving off any opinions or feelings about anything. Not even the ones she maintained; caring for me, for the Cullens, Philippe and hatred of Embry.

"Well...just try something," Embry suggested, "she's sorta creeping me out; she's just staring off into space..."

"All right," I said with a sigh, "maybe if I just..."

_You don't hate Embry anymore...he's a good friend..._

"Jasper I really don't think she's ready for multiple attackers yet!" she said angrily.

Jasper and Embry stared at her, completely dumbstruck. I couldn't even think about that, the only thing that mattered was that she was completely her old self...aside from the little alteration.

"What?"

"That's incredible," Jasper murmured. She looked at him sceptically and a wave of relief washed over me.

"Thank you," she replied dryly, "but what are you talking about?"

"It was my fault," I said, keeping her attention on me, "I got distracted."

"I got a good question; what opinion did you give her?" Embry asked, turning his attention to me.

"It seemed to be the safest option," I murmured, keeping my gaze on Helena, "she seems...mostly like her old self."

"Ali, I'm standing right here," she said irritably, "so what are you talking about?"

"She influenced you, for lack of a better description," Jasper said quickly, "don't you feel any different?"

"No," she said with a shrug, "I'm still me. I'm not sure it worked."

"Oh I'm certain it did,' I murmured, "It felt the same to me."

"Well, I guess we'll wait and see," she said carelessly, "and that's enough practice for her today Jasper. We've got the time and Ali doesn't need the pressure. Anyway, I'm gonna go hunt. Wanna come along Embry?"

Embry simply stared while Helena smiled and slapped his shoulder with an air of camaraderie.

"Emmett, let's go hunt!" she said loudly, heading toward the house. Suddenly Jasper and Embry turned to look at me.

"I had to put in _something_," I said softly, unable to look back at them.

"So you chose to make her be _nice_ to me?" he asked incredulously.

"It could have been worse."

He looked as if he were about to argue but despite himself he nodded; it was true.

"Ali, we still don't know if your influence is permanent," Jasper pointed out.

"Come on, Embry let's go!" Helena said, running on ahead of everyone into the forest.

"I think we're about to find out," he muttered.

Everyday since then everyone kept an eye on Helena to determine whether the effects were permanent or not. Emmett of course, thought the whole situation was hilarious. In fact most of the Cullens agreed with him; the sight of Helena treating Embry so nicely caused them all to break out into fits of laughter as though it were some classic running joke. Only Philippe and I remained unimpressed though for different reasons.

"Helena's gonna lose her mind when it wears off," he muttered as we prepared to train; I refused to continue practising with my gift until the 'situation' was resolved so we made up for it by having them all take turns teaching me to fight.

"That's the real question though isn't it?"I replied, taking my stance, "what if it _doesn't_ wear off?"

"Then Helena's gonna stay this way," he said with a shrug, "that...isn't so bad. Aside from the new werewolf connection she's got, she's completely herself."

"Yeah...right,"

He wanted to say something to cheer me up but I knew how he felt about this; he was a very conflicted vampire. On the one hand he was excited about what this meant for the war; whatever I'd be able to do to Kane would be lasting even though they'd only need a few moments. On the other hand...though he'd never openly admitted it to date, he loved Helena for everything she was. He loved the good in her, the bad and all there was in-between. He remained optimistic but deep inside there was a kernel of fear; he worried that Helena would be altered forever. But he hid that fear very well.

"Let's just hope that Embry is nowhere near Helena when it does wear off," he said finally, "that would just be too messy."

Two weeks later, Philippe became an ominous prophet.

"Hey Embry, I bet you I can win an arm wrestle against you without even breaking a sweat," Leenie challenged that day. He smirked.

"Vampires don't sweat anyway; I'd call that a cheat," he replied as he reclined lazily in one of the couches. Embry's behaviour over the past two weeks was constantly keeping me on edge. He was well aware of the possibility that Helena could break the trance my influence held on her at any moment. However, instead of playing it safe like I wanted him to, he decided to 'milk it'. Enjoy the refreshing kindness while it lasted. This could only end badly.

"Ha-ha," she replied sarcastically, "Come on Embry it'll be fun!"

"What will you give me if I win?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She grinned, thinking about it.

"I...will...pay you fifty bucks," she offered. He nodded.

"Nice and safe; you're on,"

"Wait, what about if I win?" she asked.

"Same again...fifty bucks," he promised.

"Embry I don't think this is a good idea," I said quickly but they both ignored me.

"We'll take it outside; Esme's furniture sensitive," Leenie said, leading the way. Embry got up and grabbed my hand.

"You don't have fifty bucks," I whispered desperately.

"Tell me something I don't know," he retorted, pulling me along.

Helena led him out to a patch of grass where she lay down on her stomach and held up her arm.

"Thinking of pulling out?" she challenged.

"Hardly," he retorted lying down opposite her, "though you're welcome to pull out at any time,"

"Bring it on," she muttered as he gripped her hand.

What followed was a series of events that happened very quickly. Before they could even properly begin, Helena's expression altered from eager anticipation to shock...and fury. I felt the change overcome her just as Embry must have noticed the difference; he sat up and in the same instance Helena punched him square in the chest sending him flying through the air. A split second later he'd phased and landed in front of her as a wolf.

"Guys relax!" I shouted, running in between them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Helena shrieked...

Present time...

"And...That's pretty much what happened," I muttered with a shrug, "no harm no foul right?"

Helena groaned.

"Of everything you could have made me do... you made me be nice to HIM!?"

"I could have done worse you know," I replied angrily, "and I SAID I was SORRY!"

Helena merely scowled while Emmett chuckled loudly. Jasper only nodded, suddenly moving forward.

"Ali," he began, "I have an idea."

He looked right at me...something in his tone put me on edge.

"Jasper you're making me feel nervous," I muttered.

"Shall I calm you then?" he asked with a small smirk. I merely held his gaze.

"I'm fine."

"Very well; then as I was saying I think we should continue practising with your gift. This whole situation shows we need to know everything with regards to what you're capable of doing."

"I think we know enough," Helena said suddenly, taking the words right out of my mouth, "we know that she can influence not only one person but groups of people at a time. We also now know that the effects are lasting but not permanent. That suits our needs perfectly don't you think?"  
"But does it prepare her for after?" Jasper retorted, "She should be fully adept at using her gift shouldn't she?"

"She's not a lab rat, Jasper, and I don't appreciate her being treated like one!"

"He has a point, Leenie," I murmured gently. Helena just sighed with frustration.

"You can't even let me fully defend you before you go ahead and agree with him?" she asked with a smile. I shrugged, smiling back.

"So Ali," Jasper said brightly, putting his arm around my shoulders, "when would you like to start?"


	12. Chapter 12

**THE FINAL PREPARATIONS**

(Helena's Perspective)

I had been finding it more and more difficult to keep my anxiety under control as time wore on. I resisted the urge to curse. I had always had excellent control of my emotions up till now.

"Again," Jasper ordered, ignoring Ali's sigh of frustration. Steadily, she got to her feet after having been knocked down, yet again.

"Jasper, you can't give me 200 years experience in ten days!" she argued. He smirked ever so slightly.

"Just one more go, and then that's it for the day," he promised.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course,"

She glanced over to me, watching them from my vantage point and I nodded in support. Suddenly she attacked, running at him, blocking his blows and dodging his attacks. Then, somehow, she managed to leap onto his back, locking herself in place.

"Gotcha," she was about to mutter when Jasper twitched and swung her over his shoulders, slamming her once again into the ground.

"Oh come on!" she shouted angrily.

"You have to hold on much tighter than that, missy," he said with a grin, pulling her up. "Helena, let's go,"

Letting out a deep breath I stood and went to join them. Ali immediately took my hand, sensing my tenseness but unable to find a way to ease it.

"I'm fine," I said softly, "really I am. You believe me right?"

She nodded obediently, continuing to walk on in silence. Jasper walked on ahead, ever so subtly applying his gift towards me.

"You've done very well Ali," he said over his shoulder, "we're all very proud of you."

The most beautiful, beaming smile spread across her face at his words.

"You really mean that?"

He smiled, "Can't you tell?"

We walked the rest of the way back to the house in reasonably comfortable silence; Ali was humming her song under her breath. Ahead of us, Jasper paused for the slightest moment before continuing on to the house a little faster. The sight made me groan.

"What now?" I muttered. As we leapt over the river it became abundantly clear; Alice was waiting for our return just by the back door. Her expression was filled with worry and determination; of course lately she always looked like that but today it shone with new light- that meant new information.

"Spare me," I groaned. Next to me Ali was reading Alice with an unusual amount of concentration.

"Don't walk away, Helena," Alice said sharply.

"I'm not listening,"

"We don't have time to argue!"  
"We NEVER have time!"

Alice scowled but held her ground.

"I've had another vision," she said resolutely, enouncing every word.

"What else is new?"

"Kane is making his move," she retorted, "he's going after Alec and Jane."

Well, that got my attention; no matter how much I would wish otherwise.

"Did you see them die?" I asked.

"It's the strongest possibility so far," Alice said a little guardedly.

"But it's not certain?"

She was starting to look as frustrated as I'd been feeling for the past few days. "The future is never certain. But this future is becoming the only option."

I nodded, slowly digesting this information. I would certainly lose no sleep over the loss of Alec and Jane; particularly Jane. But as much as I wanted to I could not miss the implication.

"With the twins out of the picture," I said slowly, "do the Volturi stand a chance against the Romanians?"

She didn't even need to say anything; it was obvious. It was written all over her face, Jasper's and the rest of the family in the living room, listening intently to our conversation. The Volturi wouldn't last two seconds without them. Kane's army was just too powerful.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet," Alice admitted, "it's become even more imperative that Kane is disposed of. The Volturi can handle the rest. But no one among them can handle Kane."

"So we'll have to leave a lot sooner than we planned," I murmured, following her line of thought.

"More than that, Helena," Jasper said, suddenly stepping forward, "I think...we're going to have to ally ourselves with the Volturi."

There was a stunned silence that followed after he spoke those words. At my side Ali gently pulled away from my grip and took off, running into the bushes.

"I see no need for that," I said eventually finding my voice, "there's no reason why our old plan won't work."

"The old plan is no longer viable,"

"I disagree. It was simple; a quick in and out attack plan," I said stubbornly, "get there, take out Kane, get out. How is an _alliance_," my mouth twisted around the word, "with the Volturi, and an open assault better than covert and stealth?"

"You already know the answer Helena," Jasper said harshly, "you know that Alec and Jane are the chief weapons of the Volturi. With them out of the picture the Volturi will hardly be able to hold their own. The old plan only worked if the Volturi could hold them at bay; then we could sneak by, kill Kane and call it a day."

"They're going to need help," Edward said smoothly, walking over to us with Bella at his side, "we're the only ones who can on short notice."

"How can you agree to this?" I hissed, barely able to contain my anger, "they tried to kill your daughter!"

"I don't like it any more than you do!" Bella retorted, "But better them than Kane,"

"Anything is better than a sadistic fire breather," Emmett added, joining them.

Everyone was together, ready and willing to do what needed to be done. And no matter how much I fought against it, they were right. The few logical bones I possessed were all in agreement. There was nothing more to be done.

As the realisation struck home, my shoulders sunk of their own accord.

"Helena?"

"Its fine," I murmured, staring past them all, my eyes locking with those of Philippe, simply standing there on his own in the living room.

"When do we need to leave Alice?" I asked.

"Tonight at the latest,"

I nodded; of course it would have to be so soon.

"I'll find Alina; get her ready," I murmured, backing towards the river, "be ready to leave when we get back,"

And with that I leapt over the river, searching for her scent and any means to escape.

"Helena,"

I kept running. I didn't want to deal with him right now. But as usual, he was insistent.

"Helena!"

"I'm busy Philippe!"

Of course, he ignored me. He caught up with me, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop.

"What's bugging you?" he asked simply.

"Nothing,"

"If that were true you wouldn't be going the wrong way," he argued, "Ali would have gone to the werewolves."

"How do you know?"

"The trail of her scent suggests nothing else,"

Of course, he was right. Stupid, annoying vampire; he never knew when to leave me alone. He never listened; he never picked up on my hints. He just forces his way everywhere regardless of anyone's wants or wishes.

"Stop pretending you don't want someone to talk to," he said sharply, "or someone to vent to."

I growled uncontrollably as he stared me down.

"Why does it have to be you who knows me so completely?" I asked, the words escaping my mouth before I realised the question they formed. His expression changed; it intensified, as I'd only seen it once before.

"Don't pretend not to know the answer," he whispered.

He was pushing for something; a declaration or admission or something along those cheesy lines. Something I was not ready to give. My thoughts drifted back to what awaited us and the possibilities that lay ahead and my anger returned.

Astute as ever, he sensed the change in me and dropped the highly sensitive subject, returning to the old one.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"You presume to know me, you figure it out!" I snapped.

"Is that a challenge?"

I said nothing, and he smirked, only infuriating me more.

"You had ample reason to leave all those years ago," he began, keeping his gaze on the mossy forest floor, "you witnessed a lot and did much for the sake of the Volturi. When you left, you'd thought yourself free of them forever."

I said nothing, his words striking home. I didn't want to admit that he was right; at least not just yet. He hadn't completely broken me down yet. Or so I kept telling myself.

"And now, the only chance we have to rid this world of a greater tyrant involves working alongside the Volturi," he continued, "Practically serving their needs, protecting them once again. I suppose to you it's bad enough we have to save them but now we must work alongside them and fight with them as well. Support their control over our world. Have I missed anything?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked suddenly, a hint of laughter in his voice. It caught me off-guard; so much that I had to meet his eyes. They were shining with amusement.

"You're Helena Desade! No one can make you do anything you don't want to. The Volturi have no claim on your loyalties, no matter what Chelsea tries. When you reach them, they are at YOUR mercy. They need YOUR help. And no matter how much you despise them you will do what needs to be done. You will do what you believe to be right. As you've always done, no matter what anyone said to try and stop you."

At his words, a memory suddenly struck my mind with the force of a staggering blow. It was clear and vivid as though it had only happened yesterday...

"_Helena what are you doing?" Philippe strode into my simple quarters in the Volturi Palace. I'd never needed much. I would be taking less with me._

"_Go away, Philippe,"_

"_Make me,"_

_Suddenly I hurled a dagger directly at his head; effortlessly he dodged it, allowing it to cut through the wall behind him, embedding itself in the cement._

"_You're a little feisty today," he commented._

"_I'm leaving."_

_He had not expected me to say that. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him, watching his expression change as the news sank in._

"_You can't," he said hoarsely._

"_Who's going to stop me?"_

"_You know Aro is not going to take this lying down. You'll hurt him."_

"_You sound as crazed as Jane."_

"_If you hurt him he will find a way to hurt you!" he said persistently._

"_He's already hurting me, Philippe," I hissed, unable to stop the words flowing, "he's a monster. Marcus and Caius, they all are. Enforcing their laws when it suits them and attacking innocent covens simply to increase their own numbers and make themselves more powerful, it's disgusting!"_

"_But without them, our world would not be safe!" he argued, striding over to me, "whether we like it or not, they do maintain order among our kind."_

"_Well they can do it without me," I said defiantly, returning to packing my room. Philippe stubbornly grabbed my arms and pulled me against him so close his mouth was at my ear, his breath tickling my face and his whole body up against mine._

"_But I can't do it without you," he whispered; I could only imagine what it cost him to say those words._

"_Helena, please stay...stay with me. Stay for me. Please don't leave," he pleaded, his voice growing softer and softer._

_In that moment I almost considered it. I knew there would never be another like Philippe; even if I bothered looking. But no matter how I tried...I just couldn't._

"_Would you have me be anything other than what I am?" I asked him. With a long sigh he pulled away, taking two steps back. I turned to face him._

"_If I stay here any longer...I'll lose myself," I murmured, "I won't be the Helena you know so annoyingly well. That is why I must go."_

_He nodded, understanding. Of course he would understand. Though it pained him, he knew it was the right thing to do..._

A small smile formed in the corners of my lips at the memory; Philippe seemed to sense the flow of my thoughts and smiled too, first with his eyes and them with his mouth.

"How do you see me so well?" I whispered.

He merely shrugged.

"I just can; it's one of life's mysteries I suppose," he replied, reaching forward to gently brush the hair off my face.

"But one I am truly grateful for,"

Cupping my face in his hands he pulled me in for a kiss, transporting me to another time and place where we were the only two people in the world. Slowly the kiss deepened as I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to smile against my lips as one hand dug through my hair and the other rested on my back, pulling me closer to him.

Eventually, sadly the kiss ended but Philippe rested his forehead against mine, refusing to loosen his hold on me; I didn't mind at all. He looked at me and I could tell there were so many things he wanted to say, things he'd hold onto for so many years...

Suddenly the moment was broken as an incredibly strong combined scent wafted toward us. Simultaneously we wrinkled our noses in disgust; it was not a smell you could ever get used to.

"The dogs are coming," he muttered, stepping back but taking my hand in his.

"Lots of them," I added.

Then, as one, they cleared the ridge, reminding me almost of an army regiment. Riding astride one of them, which could be none other than Embry was Ali herself.

"Hi Leenie," she called, "Hi Phil; I just had to get everyone together. When do we leave?"

"Alice says tonight," I answered. Ali stared at the two of us, her eyes darting back and forth from Philippe to myself. She grinned mischievously.

"Well it's about time you two, but would you mind exercising restraint? There's still a war going on."


	13. Chapter 13

**THERE'S NO GOING BACK NOW**

(Helena's Perspective)

It was strange, waiting for an audience with Aro. There really was no point to the whole charade but we all knew how Aro loved the feel of power; he would even make his saviours wait on his will. We stood together, apart from the Volturi Guard and the army they'd gathered, all of which were eying us carefully; were we new recruits or kill practices?

"Things haven't changed much," I remarked to Philippe. He smirked.

"What did you expect?" he asked, to which I had no reply.

Unable to stop myself I turned my gaze toward the trees, hoping the wolves were keeping the girls hidden and safe.

"Helena," Philippe murmured, bringing back my focus. Felix was approaching us.

"The Volturi will see you now," he said formally, glancing at me out the corner of his eye.

"Good to see you too, Felix," I greeted wryly.

"I can see you haven't changed too much," he replied with a grin, leading the way across the field to where Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting.

Aro was charming as always. He strode forward to greet me, taking my hand in his. I hid my smirk. He still could not get through my defences. I saw the momentary disappointment flicker across his face, but as usual, it was gone as fast as it had come.

"What a wondrous miracle; that you have come to us, in our hour of need," he said joyfully, turning his attention to Philippe who bowed respectfully.

"Master," he murmured.

Aro acknowledged Philippe with a smile and was about to take his hand when Carlisle stepped forward.

"If you wouldn't mind, Aro," Carlisle offered, holding out his hand instead.

Aro's smile broadened and gladly he accepted; silently I breathed a sigh of relief. Aro wouldn't be privy to

Philippe's memories any longer if I had any say. He could not know of what we shared. They all watched as Aro absorbed Carlisle's memories of the days that had passed; learning of Ali's gift and potential, Alice's visions and their ultimate decision; everything he needed to know.

"Interesting," he breathed, releasing Carlisle's hand. He turned to look at me and I held his gaze unflinching, carefully keeping my expression blank.

"Who would have known that this child you found in the forest would be possessed of such a talent?" he mused; we all could sense the greed stirring in his words.

"And so you have come offering your assistance," he continued, "devising a plan that places the fate of our world in the hands of a child; a young half-breed no less,"

"Far better in her hands than anyone else's," I retorted calmly.

"And you would willingly stand by while your...daughter faces a deadly vampire in battle?" he asked, "I would not have thought you capable of it."

I scowled, a low growl escaping my throat.

"You should know me better than that," I replied softly, "no one will lay even a finger on my daughter,"

He smiled in acknowledgement and backed down; as he should. I glanced over at Caius and it was obvious he was not taking any of this very well.

"So now...it seems we have much to discuss," Aro said eventually, returning his attention to Carlisle who merely nodded.

"Indeed,"

(Alina's Perspective)

Nessie and I stared at the gathering of vampires in awe. I had never seen so many vampires grouped together in one place before. Nessie had; but even her previous experience did not prepare her for this.

"You can still back out you know," I murmured, glancing over at her, "You don't have to be here,"

"Yes I do," she retorted, "this is my family,"

I smiled. I expected nothing less.

"In a way, you're lucky," she continued, returning her gaze to the army before us.

"What makes you think that?"

"You can help," she said simply, "you can fight; protect them all from Kane,"

"I wish I couldn't," I whispered, "you don't know what it's like; to feel what I feel,"

"Then tell me,"

I opened my mouth to speak when another voice cut across me.

"Nessie, Jacob's looking for you," Embry said, walking over to us and taking my hand.

"Let him come find me," she muttered with a grin.

"Renesmee, please," I whispered, knowing what she knew full well; Embry wanted to talk to me alone. Grinning, she raised her hands in defeat and walked off to find him.

We stood there in silence for a long moment. Embry was trying to say something; I could feel his struggle to find the right words.

"So, what would you have told her?"

I looked over at him in surprise, realising he had overheard our conversation.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," I admonished, but he was unrepentant.

"Neither of you were trying not to be heard,"

I nodded slightly; he had a point.

He glanced at me curiously; he seemed to have a way of picking up on my moods.

"Are you all right?"

I shrugged. "I don't like...feeling what they feel," I nodded at the crowd of vampires before us to emphasise my point.

Immediately, the compassion welled up inside of him...along with anger for my sake. Gently, he wrapped one arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him.

"You know you don't have to be here," he murmured, "You don't have to do this. You just have to say the word and I'll get you out of here."

"I know you would," I replied, resting my head on his chest. He chuckled.

"But you're not going to, are you?"

I shook my head, not needing to say anything, not needing to explain why; he knew all the reasons. He let out a deep breath as he gently began to trace patterns onto my back.

"You're so stubborn," he muttered.

"I hope it's not too much for you," I replied with a laugh. He laughed too, shaking his head.

"No; you are everything I need," he said softly, "you, exactly as you are,"

I gazed up at him and he stared right back, refusing to look away. The emotions flowing from him were so strong they were almost overwhelming. And deep down it was clear...this was where he belonged; where we belonged. Smiling slightly, he reached forward, gently cupping the side of my face. It made me smile too as I reached up, holding his hand in place. His smile broadened and we stood there together, not needing anything more in that moment, than each other.

Eventually Helena and the Cullens returned, informing us that the Volturi were onboard with our plan. Everyone was relieved a tiny bit; it was one less thing to worry about next to the battle. As they spoke something pulled my attention back towards the swarms of vampires in front of us. The numbers were thinning; groups of at least ten apiece were drifting away from the centre. But what caught my attention the most was the sheer anticipation emanating from every one of them. Each one was eager, excited..._hungry._

"Leenie," I murmured, pulling on her hand, "what are they doing?"

She glanced over at them, her expression disgusted.

"Aro issued a command before we left," she replied, "they're leaving to hunt,"

I looked back at the vampires, unable to look away as the anticipation mounted; the eagerness and the hunger and the remembered delight in other lives taken. All of it was all building up inside my head, making me feel unbearably thirsty.

"Leenie..." I murmured, "Can we go?"

She nodded, watching me, knowing precisely what was happening; she still knew me so well.

"Some of us need to hunt anyway," she replied, pulling me away. Renesmee stood near Jake, trying to calm him. The other wolves weren't much better.

"Why are we wasting our time on these bloodsuckers?" one of them hissed.

The feeling of anger, disgust and vengeance filtered through each and every wolf...eventually making its way to me. My head was pounding, as I tried to ignore the thoughts and feelings that were trying to force their way into my mind.

"Leenie let's go!" I said a little louder.

Sam, in wolf form, let out three short, sharp barks, compelling the wolves around them to stillness, whether they wanted it or not.

Leenie nodded to herself, gripping my hand tightly.

"Come on," she muttered, and together we ran off into the woods.

The next morning I woke to find our camp completely empty, save for Leenie, who was staring off into the trees, lost in thought.

"Morning, Ali," she murmured, without moving.

"Good morning," I replied, moving to join her, "Where is everyone?"

"The Cullen's are hunting, and the wolves are...getting breakfast," she replied, trying to be polite. "You were so tired, so I told them not to wake you."

I nodded gratefully. The events of last night had seemed to go on forever. When Aro's army had finished feeding they regrouped and set out once again. And yet, their feelings of excitement, anxiety and bloodlust had not left them and in so doing, neither had the disgust, frustration and vengeance left the wolves. I did not blame any of them; the vampires couldn't help being how they were and the wolves couldn't help hating them for it. I was just an unwilling witness. Still, when the entire group had reached the clearing where the battle would take place I was glad to sleep and be free of it.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked suddenly, sitting near her and playing with the grass.

"I should be asking you that question," she replied with a smile. I smiled back, not needing to say anything at that moment.

"But how could you ever be ready for what you're about to witness?" she murmured. I nodded.

"I'm not; I can only do what I know how to do," I replied, "no one can ask more or less of any of us."

She smiled, sitting beside me.

"What happened to my little girl?" she asked softly, "My little child of innocence?"

"Who knows?" I replied jokingly, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere,"

She smiled again and I shifted closer, resting my head on her shoulder. I'd missed this time with her. She was my only family my whole life. And it had seemed that since joining with the Cullens we had drifted further and further apart. But I was glad that it only seemed that way.

"When this is over...we're gonna go find a nice house for ourselves," she said brightly, "close enough to our friends, but far enough for privacy."

I smirked at that.

"Can it be close to the sea?" I asked. She nodded.

"As close as you like,"

"Will Philippe come with us?"

She stiffened slightly at that.

"I'm not sure." She replied softly, "Did you want him to?"

I nodded.

"I like him, and you need him with you now."

She fell silent, closing off the way she usually did. It made me smile.

"You can try to deny it, but you know I'm right." I said confidently. Helena's head turned, staring off into the trees. I looked up too; their scents had been caught on the wind.

"They're finished," she murmured, standing up and taking my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"And someone's coming," I added.

One by one the Cullens rejoined us just as Felix made it to our camp.

"The enemy has been sighted," he said without preamble, "Aro requests that the child stand at the frontline with them."

Embry growled, striding forward to stand by side, barking angrily at Felix. Helena looked just as furious.

"I stay with her," she said sharply, "And wherever my daughter goes, Embry is going to go with her."

Embry glanced at her but showed no sign of surprise; that a wolf can show anyway. I grabbed a handful of his fur, steadying him.

Felix nodded, not taking his eyes off Helena.

"Come then," he said nonchalantly, walking off ahead of us.

Instantly, Embry knelt so I could climb onto his back. Helena hesitated only a moment and then swung up behind me. My sister was full of surprises this morning.

"This will be over before we know it," she said, looking back at the Cullens, "be ready to leave when Kane is nothing but dust."

"Be safe, all of you," Carlisle said, stepping forward and taking our hands in his. Following in a line the rest of the Cullens gave us short farewells. It was hardest to leave Mumma Rose and Emm. She looked as if she wanted to cry. All I could do was give each of them a kiss and let them know how I loved them. Emmett looked directly into Embry's eyes.

"You protect her...you hear me?" he murmured fiercely, "or you'll have me to answer to."

He nodded gravely.

"It's time to go," Helena murmured. I nodded, digging my hands into Embry's fur as we set off after Felix, and into battle


End file.
